Lost Time
by stevie33
Summary: She ran away all those years ago only to come back and find that a lot has changed. She's older and has suffered a lot of pain, emotional and physical.Can her uncle help her find herself again, or will it be her evolving relationship with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

The ride into Charming was one she thought she would never take again, or maybe never have to take again. It was raining which was a perfect touch to her return home. It had been 6 long years since her departure from the little town and she suddenly started to worry that her return wouldn t be well received. She hadn t exactly left on the best of terms, well on any terms for that matter, she had just left. As her bike roared down the soaked street toward the garage she started questioning her decisions. She had left all those years ago to get away from everything and everyone but, ever since she left all she could think of was the day she would finally be home.

After her mind ran wild for only God knows how long, she was in the parking lot of the garage, standing in the rain, staring at the door to the club house. Finally, after working up her courage, she grabbed her cane, threw her bag over her shoulder and limped towards the entrance of the club house. The main room was empty, except for a prospect standing behind the bar stocking it up. He quickly glanced up at the sound of her cane against the floor.

Can I help you with something? He said making his way from behind the bar. As he did he quickly did a once over, probably wondering why a girl in military fatigues was doing here.

Yeah, I m here to see Clay, she said limping a little close.

He s in a meeting right now, you ll have to come back another time, he said shortly.

I m sure if you go in and get him, he won t mind, she said sternly.

Look, I don t know who you are or what you want with him but

No, you look kid. I just drove from South Carolina all the way thru to get here. I ve been stationed in the biggest fucking sandbox you could possibly imagine for the last 5 years. I might look like a gimp, but if don t march your ass in there and get Clay right now, I will shove this fucking cane so far up your ass that it will come out of your eye socket. Now, go get Clay, she growled.

The kid looked like he was going to shit a brick. As he turned to get Clay he glanced down at the name tag Morrow.

Uh, sorry Clay but there s someone out here demanding to see you, he said with a stutter.

She didn t say, she s a Marine, and the tag on her uniform says Morrow, the kids replied. Says she rode all the way from South Carolina to get here.

Clay and the rest of the guys froze. Clay placed his hands flat on the reaper table and slowly pushed himself up. The rest of the guys followed with hesitation as Clay made his way through the door. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes met hers.

Hi Uncle Clay, she said in a low, tired voice.

Katie? He said inching closer, blinking his eyes expecting her to disappear like a ghost.

After blinking a few more times, and realizing she was still there, he almost broke into a run, arms out stretched and scooped her up. He hugged her as if she were going to slip away. It had been so many years, days, hours of praying she would come back, that she was ok, wondering where she was. It was 2 weeks away from her 18th birthday when her father, Clay s brother, died of a heart attack. Her mother was an abusive, drug addict that took her anger out on Katie every chance she got. When she was a kid, she spent every day at the garage working on cars and bikes, shooting pool and hanging out with the guys. She had been like a daughter to Clay and when she left it tore him apart.

Half Sack, call Gemma, tell her to get down her right now! Clay said letting go of Katie and taking a step back.

God, you re soaked, he said rubbing the sides of her arms.

Yeah, that usually happens when you ride in the rain, she said flatly.

Still a little smart ass, he said. Why don t you go change into some dry clothes?

Actually, I d rather have a drink first, she said limping to the bar.

What the help happened to you? A voice asked from the front of the pack.

Hit by a road side bomb. Fucked up my leg pretty bad, she said easing onto the bar stole.

The Clay and the guys followed her, Clay on one side, Tig on the other, the rest of the guys scattering around them.

Half sack, shots of Jack, we got some celebrating to do! Clay said with a smile.

The prospect moved behind the bar and started pouring shot. After he was finished pouring, he turned to put the bottle back, but was stopped.

Wait, bring that back over here, Katie said quickly.

When he put the bottle back on the bar, she grabbed it with one hand and pushed the shot glass to him. The guys broke out into a roaring laugh. It was good to be home, good to see her uncle and the guys. She hadn t really realized how much she missed them until just now, why did she ever leave? Just then her thought were interrupted but the sound of a familiar voice.

Katie? Oh my God, baby girl! the voice said from behind her.

Katie turned to find Gemma standing behind her with tears coming down her face.

Aunt Gemma, she said hugging her tightly. I ve missed you.

As the reunion carried on, Tig watched Katie, lost deep in his thoughts. The little girl he knew all those years ago was gone; in her place was this beautiful woman. They were always close, she confided in him a lot after her dad died, in fact he was the last one to see her before she left. Her hair was pulled back and wet, her make up almost nonexistent, but man was she beautiful. Something struck him though, her eyes, they weren t the same. The once bright, blue, smiling eyes he remembered so vividly were gone. Her eyes were still beautiful, but instead they were dark and empty, the loneliness consuming them like a thick fog, the hurt and anger radiating through. He knew that look all too well. After Gemma finished making a scene, Tig figured it was his turn.

Katie felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. The hand belonged to Tig, she hadn t seen him earlier, but then again she was kind of in a haze.

Tigger, she said meeting his eyes with hers.

They sat like that for a few minutes, staring at each other, almost having a silent conversation. Tig reached out and pulled her into him, holding her for a few minutes.

Good to see you found your way back, he said before letting her go. Why don t you go change into some dry clothes? You can use my room.

Yeah, might be a good idea, she said grabbing the bottle of Jack and her and cane.

Tig watched as she struggled to make it to her feet, it was almost heart breaking. When someone asked her what happened, she offered nothing more than a short, non descriptive answer but he could tell there was more to it.

As she went to grab her bag, she looked up to see him standing there with a smile on his face and the bag over his shoulder.

Come on doll, I ll give you a hand, he said heading towards the room.

Once inside he threw the bag onto the bed and said if she needed anything just to yell, he would be right outside. Katie looked around a minute after he left, for what, she didn t know and started peeling away the wet clothes. The pain hit her sharp every once in a while causing her to curse and wince. She grabbed a white wife beater and slowly pulled it over head, and then it was time for the tricky part, the jeans. It was difficult to put on pants for her because her leg still wouldn t bend, but after a bit of a struggle, she finally had them on.

Tig, Katie called. Come on in.

Tig opened the door slowly and walked in.

I, uh, need a little bit of help, she said quietly.

OK, he said shutting the door behind him.

She was sitting on the bed face him, her tank top half on.

Everything you need is on the bed behind me, she said with a nod. The bandage on my back needs changed. Take the old one off, pour a little peroxide on the wound, dry it off then put a new bandage on and tape the edges.

Tig followed her instructions, took off the old bandage and was somewhat take back by what he saw. The wound was about 6-8 inches longs, stitched up, red and swollen. It looked incredibly painful and he could feel her flinch as he poured the peroxide onto it and dressed the wound.

You ok? He asked a little worried.

Yeah, just a little sore, that s all, she winced. Can you help with my boots?

Sure thing doll, he replied kneeling down in front of her.

What the hell happened out there? How did she get that gash and how did she control herself with everyone hugging her and slapping her on the back?

He had forgotten how beautiful she was, if it was possible. Her long, dark, hair, perfect skin, and awesome body, he hadn t realized until then just how much he really missed her.

There ya go honey, he said standing up.

Tig held out his hand to Katie to help her up. Katie smiled taking his hand, but when he pulled her up it was a little too much and she flew straight into him. He caught her right before they collided, inches away from each other.

Sorry, guess I don t know my own strength, he laughed as he steadied her.

Guess not, she said quietly.

Being so close to him was almost intoxicating to her. She had always felt close to him when she was younger and as she got older, it turned into an attraction. She could feel the warmth of his arms around her and the heat of his body pressed tightly to hers, it was almost too much to take. His incredible blue eyes seemed to burn into hers and the next thing she realized the space between their lips was starting to close. Her heart started to pound against her chest in anticipation, was this really happening?

His lips softly touched hers with a hint of hesitation, giving her enough time to pull away and slap him if she wanted. She didn t slap him so he took it as a sign and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Hey, hey is everything ok in there? We want our girl back out here! Clay yelled.

Uh, yeah Uncle Clay, Tig was just helping me with something, be out in a minute, Katie replied stepping away from Tig.

Her eyes softened when she looked over at him, then it faded and the darkness took over once again. Something definitely happened to her while she was over there, something more than she was letting on and he was going to find out. But, then again, what just happened to him? 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry it took so long for the second chapter, I know its still a little slow but it will start to pick up soon, I promise. Thanks for all the reviews, I don't know what happened to the quotations marks in the first chapter, they were there when I typed it. But hope you all enjoy, please review and I'm up for suggestions if there is anything you would like to see happen in the story just let me know!

It was night time, the crowd and commotion of Katie's home coming had finally faded away. The club house was silent and motionless, except for the sounds of distress coming from one of the rooms. On any other occasion screams and moans heard were out of pleasure and euphoria. This, however, was not one of those occasions. Katie had declined Clay and Gemma's offer to stay with them, claiming it would be easier for her to stay at the club house. Tig had volunteered to remain with her to make sure she would be ok, sleeping on the couch of course since she was sleeping in her room. But, sleep was not an option tonight and he realized why she refused Clay's offer, and why she argued with him about staying behind.

He sat on the couch feeling somewhat helpless. It had been going on for quite some time, but now it seemed to get worse. He had heard before not to wake someone having a nightmare that had been in a war, and that there was the possibility of them becoming violent. But, he wondered, how much longer could he let this go on? He decided to walk into the room and gage how bad the situation really was. Once inside and stationed next to the bed, he almost couldn't believe what he saw. She tossed and turned, moaning and yelling things he couldn't quite make out. Her body was soaked in sweat, the sheets and her white tank top stained with blood. Her stitched must have broken loose. He had to wake her.

"Katie," he said kneeling next to the bed. "Katie, wake up, come on Katie!"

He shook her arm gently at first, then more desperately after she wouldn't wake up.

"Katie!" He yelled with one last good shake.

Then as if someone lit a fire underneath her, she sat up in bed, eyes open.

"What? What's wrong? Where am I?" She said blinking her eyes looking around.

"It was a dream, you're at the clubhouse in Charming," Tig said rubbing her shoulder.

"A dream? Fuck," She said laying back onto the bed.

"I think, uh, I think out busted a stitch or two," he said motioning down to the blood on her shirt and the sheets.

"Fuck, really again?" She said as she threw the covers back and slowly got out of bed.

Sure enough, he was right a few stitches had pulled free when she was thrashing around in bed. Tig insisted they call Jax's girlfriend, but Katie simply told him to "stop being such a bitch and grow a dick."

"I'll be fine until morning, it isn't that bad, it happens all the time," she reassured him.

Tig laughed and grabbed the bandages. She had always been a smart mouthed little brat, but he never expected anything like that, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't want to make it sound like I actually give a shit, but are you sure this shouldn't be looked at right now?" He said as he cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"I bleed for a damn week, every fucking month and survive, I don't think a few busted stitches is going to be life or death," she said sharply.

"Still a bitch, a funny bitch, but none the less always a bitch," he replied with a chuckle.

It was comforting to have Tig around, fighting and bantering like they always did. It was a small reminder that she was finally home. Granted, she was sure things were never going to be back to the way they used to be, there was simply too much lost time, but it was worth a shot. The only thing to do was to build on what there was left, although it might not be much, it was a start. Tig went back to his couch, laying down, hoping to get some sleep, and to his surprise he actually did. Katie had finally fallen asleep without a sound, no screaming or moaning just silence.

Tara was at the club house early, waiting for Katie to wake up since Tig insisted they let her sleep. He explained to Tara and Clay about her back, the gash and the busted stitches, but he decided to leave out the detail of her nightmares. Clay sat, he brow furrowed, anger and hurt in his eyes. Tig told Clay to let it go, not to make a big deal out of it, that it might only make it worse. Just then the door opened. Katie walked out, showered and dressed, her hair down and make up on. She looked awesome, he thought to himself, a little tired, but awesome. She was dressed in a tight, faded Harley shirt, a pair of jeans and her Harley boots. As she walked her chain reaper boot strap clanged against the side of her boot and Tig couldn't help but wonder how long it took her to get those boots on by herself.

"I imagine this must be Tara," Katie said walking up.

The two of them exchanged courtesies and Tara got to work telling Katie to take her shirt off.

"OH!" Clay yelled putting his hands up blocking his view of his niece.

"Relax Uncle Clay, I have a bra on," Katie chuckled.

"Wow," Tara murmured looking at the wound and getting to work.

Tig walked around to stand next to Tara and watch her work. It was really so Clay didn't catch him looking at his niece's perfect tits, the stitching seemed like a good out. The last few times Tig bandaged her she only pulled her shirt up half way, so he was surprised to see the two tattoos on her upped back between her shoulder blades. The top tattoo was a USMC tattoo, colored in red, white and blue. The bottom was a black and gray reaper with a simple phrase tattooed around it. "My strength, My sanity"

"She did miss us after all," he thought to himself.

Later that night they had a welcome home party for Katie, people filled the club house along with the smell of booze and cigarette smoke. She sat at a table surrounded by old friends, telling stories and jokes. She was laughing and smiling and Tig could see it in her eyes, that for the first time in a long time, she was truly happy. They drank, did shot after shot, and played pool, life was good. Chibs had pulled her down on his lap after the last game, and Tig couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. Every once and awhile she would catch him staring at her with a smile on his face. She would in turn flash a quick smile at him, look into his eyes for a quick minute then go back to her conversation. As the night progressed this happened more and more often and his jealousy started to fade. Earlier, Tig was having second thoughts about their kiss the night before. It was an accident, she was just caught up in the emotion of being home. What would she want with him, with an old, sick, twisted biker? She was 23 and beautiful, maybe she had just kissed him so he wouldn't feel reject. He had never had these thoughts when it came to a woman, he just went for it. What was she doing to him?

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her get up from the table, with a quick scan of the room he found her walking into his bedroom. Tig followed, intrigued and curious. Once inside he found her leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him. His confidence suddenly came flooding back and he moved slowly across the room towards her, never taking his eyes from hers.

It had been so long since she had felt such a rush of anticipation, she had forgotten how it felt. She didn't know what possessed her to do what she did, or how she knew he would follow, but she did and so did he. Now watching him more towards her, his incredible blue eyes shining deep and seductive, she knew why she had done it. After was seemed like forever, he finally made it to her, one hand on her hip, the other cupping her face, his body pressed firmly to hers. His touch was electric, she could feel the heat spread through her body like wild fire. His hand lingered on her face, softly caressing her check as he spoke.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He breathed an inch away from her lips.

"It's all I've ever wanted," she said softly pushing into him.

He moaned slightly, closing his eyes quickly so he could savor the sensation of her lust for him.

"Be careful what you wish for," he growled before claiming her mouth with his.

He didn't hesitate this time, he went right in for the kill. His mouth soft and warm as his lips moved passionately with hers. She had never felt a fire like this before, been kissed like this before, or wanted something so much. His tongue delicately parted her lips and met hers, and a soft moan escaped her throat. She could feel him smile into the kiss and deepen it.

He had her pinned up against the wall, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He couldn't get close enough to her, feel enough of her against him. The sweet smell of her perfume was intoxicating and the taste of Jack Daniels and Marlboro's on her sweet tongue was almost like a drug. Hearing her moan as his hands found their way to her ass, pulling her closer to him was almost too much for him to take.

"You are incredible," he breathed, breaking the passionate kiss for a split second, then reclaimed her lips once more.

*Knock, knock, knock*

They quickly broke away from each other for fear that Clay was going to walk in and catch them.

"I hear the prodigal cousin has returned," a familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

"Jax!" Katie exclaimed. "Uh, hold on a minute, Tig was just checking a bandage for me." She smiled at Tig who was shaking his head at her.

"Be out in a sec!" She added quickly.

Tig leaned in one more time, giving her a soft kiss, then broke away.

"Later," he smiled.

Jax grabbed her with a bear hug and insisted they do a shot. He had been away on business when she had arrived, but after a call from Gemma that night, he quickly wrapped it up and headed home. She was like a little sister to him growing up, always hanging around him and the guys, getting into fights and causing trouble. He laughed to himself as he looked her over. She had changed physically, her hair was longer, she was taller, leaner, and more grown up. She looked like one of the Sons but with tits.

""Clay, can you tell she grew up around this?" Jax started. "At least she hasn't lost that, I mean look at her man, she looks like a fucking Daughter of Anarchy or some shit. Dude, she's one of us, look at her, K-bar on her hip, sitting there like she's waiting for someone to fuck up so she can beat the hell out of them. The only thing that's off is the Harley shirt cut down the middle with those warlocks sticking out, where did those come from? Put those things away!" Jax laughed.

Katie sat and listened as the guys carried on, laughing and fighting with them every once and a while. Tig was sitting next to her, and from time to time she could feel his leg brush hers or his hand on her thigh.

"Who thought Tig Trager could be so damn cute?" She thought to herself as she struggled to get up from the table.

"Where are you going? You ok?" Jax asked with a worried look.

"I'm cool cuzzie, just going to get something to eat in the kitchen" she said as she limped away.

She had been drinking all day with nothing to eat and was starting to feel the effects. As she made her way into the kitchen, she could hear the crow eaters or crow bitches as she liked to call them, chattering amongst each other. Her eyes hit the fridge and that's the direction she was headed, the crow bitches eyeing her up and down. As she shut the door to the fridge, four of them were standing there, daggers in their eyes.

"We don't give a shit who you are, we want you gone," one of them spat. "You're cutting into OUR action!"

"Yeah, well good luck with that one sweet heart," Katie said with laugh as she took a bite of chicken.

"Listen you fucking cripple, none of them want you, their just all being nice so you actually think you were missed," another girl said. "So why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and just leave."

Katie put down the piece of chicken, turned around and grabbed the girl by the throat, pinning her against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie caught sight of one of the other girls going for something on the counter. With one swift movement she took the K-bar from its sheath and had the blade against the girl's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Katie said darkly. "And as for you, I'm going to make this very clear… I was here before you, I'll be here after you, you're are nothing to these people, just a free piece of ass the guys are gonna use til your all beat up and dried out. So why don't you go back to the trailer park you came from and save yourself the embarrassment. And if you ever call me a cripple again, I'll knock your teeth right down your fucking throat! Are we clear?" Katie growled.

"Yes," the girl said glaring at her.

Apparently, the crow bitch didn't understand that well, because as Katie walked out of the kitchen almost into the main room, the girl ran up behind her and threw a beer bottle at which landed it's blows on the back of her head.

"Fuck you, you fucking cripple!" The girls scream caused the whole room to look up just in time to see Katie lunge after the girl, spearing her into the wall and land a punch so loud it rang throughout the building. The guys sat in awe for a minute, everyone to taken back to move. Another crow bitch went after Katie, but her attempt was short lived as Katie's cane came with a "woosh", cracking the girl across the side of the head, rendering her unconscious. Katie then directed her attention back to the other girl, beating her violently with her fists.

It took Jax, Clay, Chibs and Tig to pull Katie off the blooded girl, Katie's eyes were dark and distant as they sat her back onto the chair. Her hands and jeans covered in the blood of the other girl.

"Bitch threw a beer bottle at my head and called me a cripple," Katie said her eyes still distant.

"Well, fuck!" Gemma yelled. "She is just as fucked up as you are Tig! Fucking Marines! No wait, she's as fucked up as all of you!"

Gemma was right the first time comparing her to Tig, Clay saw it, the darkness in her eyes. Yet, the utter satisfaction on her face, no look of remorse or guilt, just a crooked smile. Tid had been like that when Clay first met him, he used to get that same creepy satisfied look on his face to. This caused Clay to start to worry.

"The bitch threw a beer bottle at you so you beat her with in an inch of her life?" Clay asked.

"Is that bad?" Katie asked calmly.

""Um, I'm not sure, but you are fucked up!" Clay laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma had woken up early the morning after the party. Not having drank as much as everyone else the night before, she felt rather bright eyed and bushy tailed. Katie was home, her baby girl, the daughter she never had, and it felt good knowing her family was once again complete. Last night, before leaving the club house, Gemma went into Tig's room and got Katie's duffle bag of clothes. Her intention was to surprise Katie was clean clothes and a feeling of being home once again. Now, standing in the laundry room, the worn bag half unpacked, she was the one surprised and rather taken back by what she discovered. She had come across a SAMCRO bandana, wrapped around something as though to keep it safe. After slowly unwrapping the bundle, not sure as to the degree of frailty, tears started to well up in her eyes. What she held in her hands wasn't a plaque, medal of honor, or anything of that nature like she had expected. Instead, she held three pictures, worn and faded with time and handling. The first picture was of Katie when she was about 16, her dad, Jax and Clay standing in front of Teller-Morrow, their arms draped over each others shoulders, all grinning from ear to ear. The second picture was of Katie, Chibs and Tig in the club house by the bar, Katie sandwiched between the two Sons as they hugged her, all of their faces riddled with laughter and no doubt a lot of Jack. And the third picture was of her and Gemma, taken the day of Katie's high school graduation. It sent a ping of comfort through her heart, now knowing Katie had thought of them on her time away. But, at the same time she felt an overwhelming wave of heart ache as she looked over the pictures. Seeing the girl she had known all those years ago, her bright, vibrant, smiling, blue eyes and comparing her to the girl she had seen the last few days, they weren't the same. As she looked at the photo of Katie, Chibs and Tig, she couldn't help but wonder if she had since achieved the same level of happiness and contentment as she had that night. From what Gemma had seen, she guessed not.

Katie had always been a happy kid for the most part, always joking and making people around her laugh. But, on the other hand, she had always had a knack for hiding her troubles beneath her tough, carefree exterior. Remembering her eyes last night, all though her face was smiling, Gemma could see the darkness and pain hiding in the depths, especially after the fight. She was certain, the girl that left Charming all those years ago, was not the same to return. She just hoped the girl she loved so much wasn't completely gone, that somewhere hidden deep down inside she was still in there. Maybe with some time and possibly the right person to peal back the layers, the real Katie would be exposed once again. Hopefully, with being home and surrounded by the people she loved the emptiness, distance and pain in her eyes would fade… Hopefully…

The sun came streaming through the windows into the club house hitting Katie's eyes like curse from heaven. She moaned slightly in protest at the interruption of her sleep and turned to roll onto her right side. Her body was sore, her head was pounding and after a little trip back to reality she remembered the occurrences of last night. As she sat up she realized she wasn't in bed where she thought she was. Instead, she was on the pool table between a still sleeping Tig and a loudly snoring Chibs. There was something cold and hard in her bloodied left hand and after her eyes adjusted she found it was an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Ugh… Home sweet fucking home," she said to herself as she tried to wiggle from her spot between the Scott and S.A.A.

With much effort she finally succeeded in battling the evil, spinning room Katie finally made it to the bathroom and managed to turn on the shower with out severely injuring herself. A hot shower was the ticket to clear out the fog that currently consumed her head.

Feeling somewhat refreshed and alive once again, she limped out into the bedroom clad only in a towel, she found Gemma's note laying on the bed with a small pile of clothes.

"Took your clothes home to wash for you. Hope you don't mind. Love Gem."

"Gotta love her," Katie mumbled to herself after reading the note.

The struggle of getting dressed was the same as always, a little more frustrating with a hangover however . She decided to go work on her bike for a little bit, just basic maintenance since it had been in storage for the last few years. Everyone was still sleeping and since it was Saturday she knew no one would be in the garage. From being surrounded by crowds of people for the last 2 days, she just wanted to be alone, left to her own thoughts to figure out her next move.

Holding a Fat Boy up with a bum leg was difficult enough, getting in onto the lift was just a bitch. But, after a little effort and a few choice four letter words Katie stood triumphant over the machine.

"God, do I need a fucking beer!" She said heading to the fridge.

Tig found her about an hour after he had the unpleasant surprise of waking up next to Chibs. Now showered and somewhat hung over, he stumbled into the garage to find Katie working on her bike, music blaring, surrounded by empty beer bottles and a somewhat peaceful look on her face. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes with a smile on his face as he watched her work. She looked sexy as hell covered in grease like it was the most natural thing in the world to her. He almost hated to interrupt her.

"Drinking already?" He asked as he turned down the radio.

"Hair of the dog man," she replied turning at the sound of his voice.

"It's like 10 a.m.," he said with a chuckle.

"Your point would be?" She asked calmly.

"Alcoholic," he replied.

"Ain't that the pot calling the fuckin' kettle black," she said putting down her wrench and picking up the beer bottle next to her stool. "And I don't attend meetings, there for I'm not an alcoholic."

She seemed to be in good spirits today, regardless of her snippy remarks. He decided to play along with her insults.

"If this is you flirting with me, your doing a really shitty job," he said trying not to smile.

"Well, I didn't think I was your type, you and Chibs made such a cute couple sleeping next to each other spooning," she said moving towards him.

"Fuck you!" He said with a hint of edge in his voice.

"You wish," she replied as she pushed herself up onto the work bench.

"I will," he said moving in front of her. "I always get what I want."

His hands were on her thighs as he moved to stand between her legs.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she smiled.

"Doll, there isn't a woman with in a 100 mile radius of Charming that can't resist the advances and charm of Tig Trager," he leaned into her.

"Bullshit, man your modesty is just to much to take."

"You know that you like it," he said, his lips just barely touching hers.

"Mmm, maybe I just play along because I know that you like it," she said playing into his game as she brushed his lips lightly with hers.

She was driving him crazy, she was playing his game, teasing the hell out of him, it was almost to much to take. He hadn't even really touched her yet and he was already rock hard, this wasn't fair by a long shot. He was supposed to make her want him more, drive her crazy, not the other way around. When he would lean into kiss her she would back away just out of his reach, then in quickly to brush her lips across his. After a few times of this, he went in one last time, but instead of just a brush of the lips she delicately pressed her lips to his. They kissed for a few minutes, Tig's mouth moving desperately with hers. His hands exploring her body, firm and perfect, curved in all the right places, not an ounce of body fat, just perfectly toned muscle. He had to have her, but his advances were short lived.

"I gotta get my bike off the rack, I need help," she said pushing him away.

"What? No, come on baby, that's not fair!" Tig protested.

"I got shit to do, maybe if you're a good boy and help me with my bike I'll repay you," she said trying to get down from the bench, but Tig was in her way.

"I want my payment first," he said trying to hold her in place.

"Come on Tig, I'm serious, let me get down," she demanded starting to get somewhat aggravated.

"What's wrong? Why are you getting pissed?" He asked confused.

"Just please let me get down," she said trying to move once again.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said firmly.

"It's my fucking leg ok! I can't sit like this anymore, my leg is pounding," her answer was sharp with almost a growl in her voice. Her eyes had changed once again from light to dark. Tig decided not to say anything he just moved from his place and walked over to the rack. He work in silence as he got the bike down, then calmly walked out of the garage.

Katie hated when her temper and insecurities took over all at once, now it felt as though the walls were closing in on her, she had to get out. Her bike roared to life like the monster that hid down inside her. At first she couldn't feel the wind against her skin, her mind and body were both numb. But the more she rode, it felt like the wind blew right through her. The road seemed to stretch endlessly in front of her offering some sort of comfort from the prison of her own mind. As the wind blew through her it was as though it blew away her troubles as well. She hadn't been the easiest person to get along with lately, she knew that, now she battled with herself inside her mind, trying to figure out a way to undo the damage that had already been done.

She hadn't been close enough to someone in years emotionally or physically to worry about showing her scars. Now, it was all coming at once and her insecurities started to take control. The fear of what one would think once made aware of those scars. Scars that marked her emotionally from years of mental abuse from her mother and the things she had seen overseas. The list went on endlessly like the road. On the other hand, there were the scars that were scattered over her body, an ever painful reminder of where she had been and what she had seen. Her leg was healing but it still wasn't pretty, the scar was dark and discolored, all around not very pleasing to the eye. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to start showing off her battle wounds just yet.

Katie rode for hours, stopping at some dusty corner bar every so many miles. The freedom of being on her bike was always a form of therapy to her, a liberating, mind clearing experience. Somewhere she could be herself with out the fear of being criticized or judged. It was starting to get late, so she headed back towards Charming with a clear mind and an agenda. She decided she was going to talk to Tig and try to explain her situation the best she could. It there was anyone in SAMCRO that would understand, it would be him or so she thought.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took to long for an update, work has been crazy and has been consuming most of my time. I've had the next couple chapters written for a while but haven't had the chance to post them. The next chapter is going to take a little turn and I am going to need some feedback on it. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Katie walked into the club house, praying there wouldn't be a huge group of people inside, so that she could get Tig alone. If anyone would understand, it would definitely be him. Of course, that is if she could explain it in a way to make it understandable. Sometimes her thoughts got so jumbled and lost inside her head that _she_ didn't even know what to make of them. Her hopes fell short when she saw all the guys sitting in the main room laughing and drinking. Gemma sat next to Clay, holding Abel and talking to Tara who was next to Jax. Piney, Happy, Juice, Opie, Kozick, Half Sack, Bobby, Chibs and Tig sat around drinking and relaxing from the run they had just came back from. So much for her idea.

"Ey darlin' you're teh pretty teh look so down," Chibs said as he grab her and pulled her down onto his lap.

He was really starting to make a habit out of doing that at the perfectly wrong time. Out of the corner of Katie's eye she could see Tig glaring at her and the Scott.

"It's nothing, just hurtin' a little that's all. Nothing a few drinks wouldn't help settle," Katie said with a soft smile.

"Half Sack, teh girl needs Jack!" Chibs said loudly in his thick accent.

Half Sack had learned from the first time he had met Katie just to bring her the whole bottle, so he did. As he handed her the bottle the group laughed and Katie smiled as she untwisted the cap and took a long swig. Tig sat back and watched the interaction between her and his brother, making sure his hands didn't cross any lines. He watched as they passed the bottle between the two of them. Every once in a while Chibs would lean over and say something into Katie's ear, causing her to smile and Tig's blood boil, but it was never anything more than that.

Katie was having a good time; her worries were temporarily pushed to the back of her mind. Chibs had a way of putting her at ease, he always had. She didn't know if it was his voice, soothing and smooth, or just the way he was, but it seemed to work whatever it was.

The group was unaware of who was getting ready to walk into the club house, especially of their intentions or what was about to happen.

Katie had just lit a cigarette, well, was smoking a cigarette since Chibs had lit it for her. His hand was now rubbing the bare skin of her forearm, soft and gentle as though he was unaware of his actions. The guys were joking around, picking on Bobby about something and Gemma and Tara were stilling playing with Abel as the uninvited guest made their way into the club house.

"Where is that fucking gimp?" A familiar voice rang through the room.

Everyone's heads snapped around to the hallway coming from the front door to see the crow eater Katie had brutally beaten, holding a gun, pointing it straight at Tig. Her face was swollen and bruised, but even under her puffy lids everyone could clearly see the fire in her eyes. Katie was the only one that didn't turn her head, she knew the voice, and she knew who it was. Thank God her back was to the door; her cane was leaning against the table closer to Piney, so it looked like his. Her K-bar was on her left hip which was hidden against Chibs' body and her hair was down so it hid her face, there was nothing to give her away just yet. She felt as Chibs tightened his arm around her, half a warning, half in comfort.

"What the fuck…" Clay yelled as he went to get up, but sat back down when the crazed girl pointed the gun at him.

"Go ahead old man, next person to move get a hole blown right through them," she said in a firm voice.

Katie locked eyes with Tig while the girl attention was on Clay and she saw her opening. Tig could see as the plan unfolded in Katie's mind and the darkness started to take a hold of her eyes. No matter how this ended, it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Katie mouthed silently to him as his eyes mirrored his confusion.

Then, she turned to Chibs and whispered something into his ear. Just as the crazed girl walked up almost right next to her target, their lips met. Chibs brought his hands up to Katie's face pulling in her hair into her face and Tig suddenly realized what was going on. Katie slid her hands into his shirt where she knew his blades would be in his shoulder strap. Carefully, she unsheathed the sharp blades, but kept her hands hidden inside his shirt. Chibs deepened the kiss, taking advantage of the situation, and ran his tongue gently against hers. Given the circumstances, the embrace was quite incredible in Katie's mind, she never would have thought in a million years that Chibs would have been such an incredibly passionate kisser, but she had to stay focused.

"Where is she, you fucker?" The girl yelled, pointing the gun back at Tig.

"I don't know, come on baby we can talk about this," he said putting his hands up.

"No, fuck you! You were mine! You couldn't get enough of me until that fucking gimp came limping back into your life, now I don't exist," she yelled jabbing the gun at him.

"No baby, that's not true, you know that. Come on, put the gun down, let's just talk about this," Tig said in a calm voice.

"Where the fuck is she? Huh? Then we will talk about it," the girl yelled waving the gun around.

Waiting for the right moment to make her move, Katie broke her kiss with Chibs but kept her face inches away from his. His breath was ragged and uneven, obviously turned on as he quickly licked her lips trying to compose himself. Suddenly, she was off his lap with such speed that it made his head spin. She now stood behind the irate crow eater with the two blades crossed in front of her throat, placed dangerously hard against her skin.

"I'm right here you stupid cunt, and if you plan on shooting someone, you should probably take the safety off. Now, if you don't drop the gun, I'm going to slit your cum dumpster of a throat," Katie growled into her ear. Her eyes were dark and distant and her voice and hands were calm and steady. The combination made her even more intimidating and downright unnerving.

"You wouldn't," the girl squeaked.

"Do you really want to try those odds darling? Now, you've got to the count of three to put the fucking gun down before I spill your blood all over the God damn floor," Katie said darkly as she dug the blades harder into the girl's skin. "One… Two…"

"Okay you fucking psychopath!" The girl cried as tears streamed down her face.

With tears streaming down her face, the crow eater slowly started to place the gun on the table in front of her. Katie dropped one of the blades from the girl's throat giving her the room she needed to continue her movement. The gun was almost on the table when suddenly, her movement changed and she tried to turn the gun on Katie in one last attempt at revenge.

Katie wasn't sure whose voice she had heard yell her name, but at that moment it didn't matter. She was completely aware of what the girl was trying to do; her attention had never been drawn away from the crow eater. As the girl tried to turn the gun on Katie, her attempt quickly fell short. With one quick movement, Katie swiftly brought the blade into the side of the crow eater's ribs causing her to scream, fall to her knees and drop the gun. Chibs instinctively jumped to his feet and kicked the fire arm out of reach from the now bleeding crow eater. After making sure the fire arm was out of reach, he ran to Katie and pulled her away from the bloody scene. Tig was quickly by her side, searching her blank, unemotional face. Her hands were covered in blood, but steady as though nothing had happened.

"Are you ok?" Tig asked.

"Fine… What the fuck," Katie boomed looking down at the bleeding, motionless girl.

"I don't know darlin', but I do know that there is nothing sexier than a woman that can handle a blade," Chibs spoke up as he slipped an arm around Katie's waist and pulled her close to his side.

"Don't fucking encourage her," Clay spat as he approached. "Half Sack, lock the fucking door, we don't need anyone walking in right now."

"Uncle Clay, I'm sorry but what did you want me to do?" Katie asked in a serious tone. "Would have been fine if the stupid bitch would have just put the fucking gun down."

"I know, it's still fucked up, but you had no other option. You had a good plan, you gave her a chance, nothing more you could have done," he said slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Again, I'm sorry Uncle Clay, last thing I want to do is spill blood in the club house and cause trouble for the club," Katie replied in an apologetic tone.

"I know baby, now clean this fucking mess up," he said starting to walk away. "And Chibs, since your blades were involved, you fucking help her."

"Uh, Clay since half of this was my fault; do you want me to help her?" Tig asked not wanting Katie and Chibs to be alone.

"No, I don't want you to be anywhere near that fucking body, you keep your sick ass here," Clay said pointing a knarled finger in Tig's face.

Katie's mind raced like crazy as her and Chibs drove out of Charming in the van. Tig was obviously pissed when Katie and he left the club house together, but it was under Clay's orders. Did he have a reason to be pissed? Yes, but did Katie care? Not even close, it was the furthest thing from her mind. She had not only just killed someone, but had just kissed Chibs. She didn't know which one had her more screwed up. The face that she was out of the war and was still killing people, or that she wanted to do nothing more than grab Chibs and press her lips to his.

They were out in the middle of nowhere when Chibs pulled off to the side of the road with a big cliff off to the right. The two grabbed the body out of the back of the van and tossed it over the side of the cliff. If the body was found anytime soon they would suspect nothing more than a hooker had pissed someone off and got herself killed. With the task being taken care of the two started their trip back to Charming.

"Hey Chibs, do we have to go straight back?" Katie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Not if you don't wanna darlin'," Chibs said in his thick, sex, accent. "What did ya 'ave in mind?"

"There's a road up about a mile on the left, it goes back into the woods, my dad used to take me there. Be nice to just sit back there, drink and relax for a bit. I snagged a bottle of Jack," she said revealing the bottle with a grin.

"Sounds brilliant," he said as he turned the van onto the dirt road.

About two miles back into the woods was a small clearing. Chibs killed the engine and helped Frankie down out of the van, bottle of Jack secured firmly in her hand. The clearing was quiet, nothing but the sounds of nature and the running water of the creek that cut through. They walked over to the bank and found a place to sit down.

"It's beautiful out 'ere darling," Chibs said as he took the bottle from Katie's hand.

"Yeah, I know. Me and dad used to come here all the time to get away from mom," Katie said staring off into the water. "Always liked this spot."

"Ya okay darlin'?" He asked as he handed the bottle back to the beautiful young woman.

"I'm surviving Chibby, it's gonna take me awhile to adapt to being a civilian again, but I'll get through it," she said with a small smile.

"Ya acted pretty quick back there, ya wanna talk about it?" He asked eying her.

"Nothing to talk about. I did was I had to do, she happens man," she replied with a shrug and a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, if ya need ta talk I'm 'ere," he said putting his arm around Katie's shoulders. "Ya know, I'm glad yar back."

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back, it's good to be home," she said quietly laying her head on Chibs' shoulder.

They sat quietly like that for quite some time, passing the bottle silently between them. Katie left her head on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back in a comforting way. Between the sound of the running water and Chibs' strong arm around her, she felt at ease and comfortable.

"Do ya wanna go grab a drink somewhere?" Chibs asked breaking the silence.

"Not really, I'd rather stay here. I don't really feel like being around anyone else. I'm happy being here just with you," she said shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"Ya know, ya handled those blades pretty well earlier, I meant what I said. It was fuckin' hot," he said in his thick, sexy accent.

"Yeah, some good looking Scottish guy taught me how to handle a blade when I was a kid. I spent a whole summer in Ireland on a trip with my dad… You wanna know a secret? That was the best part of my summer," she said with a smile as she remembered her time in Belfast.

"A good lookin' Scott huh?" Chibs asked with a smile. "Ya were a kid and ya thought he was good lookin'?"

"Oh yeah, especially the older he got. He's got these sexy, dark eyes and that hot fucking accent," she said with a mischievous smile, fanning herself.

"Oh really?" He said with a chuckle and a wide grin, slightly taken back.

"Oh really," she confirmed, countering with a smile.

"So, why didn't ya ever say anythin' ta this handsome, older, foreigner? You're gorgeous, I'm sure he felt the same about ya," Chibs said moving closer.

"I don't know, I kissed him once, but it was a fucked up situation," she said with a wider smile.

"How was it? The kiss I mean. Would ya do it again under normal circumstances if ya had the chance?" He asked eying her.

"It was fucking hot to be honest. I would do it again, but I don't know if he would. Guess it's his call, his move," she said eying him back.

Before Katie knew it, Chibs lips came crashing down on hers and he pulled her into him. The kiss was gentle like last time, but also full of raw passion. A deep throaty groan came from Chibs before he broke the kiss.

"Darling," he said breathing heavily. "I've wanted you since I saw you standing in front of that door a few days ago."

"But, just give me a minute and let me finish. I know ya just got home and ya have been though a lot even though ya try to pretend like ya haven't," he said with soft eyes. "That's why I'm not going to pressure ya or anything. When ya are ready, ya let me know, I can wait. Until then I don't want ya doing anything yar not mentally or physically ready for."

"I appreciate that more then you know," she replied quietly. "I just have to get used to being home like I said. Just a little time and I'll be fine."

"I understand, now let's get back before ya uncle starts to think we got into more trouble," he said helping her up.

When they got back to the clubhouse Chibs kissed her in the parking lot before walking in. The main room was deserted; everyone had either gone home or went back to the apartments and went to bed. Katie made her way to Tig's room, wanting nothing more than a shower and bed, but the door was locked.

"Come on Tig, fucking open up man," she said as she pounded on the door.

No answer.

"You fucker," she said into the door before turning to walk away. "Damn it!"

She knew now Tig was pissed and she didn't care. Fuck him. It was his dick that caused their fight earlier in the garage, and it was his dick that caused the shit with the croweater. She was now outside of Chibs' room knocking. She **desperately** needed a shower.

"Come in," she heard his voice call from behind the door. "Miss me already?" He asked as she walked in.

"I was hoping you were still here, and of course I missed you. But, I was wondering if I could use your shower. Tig fucking locked me out," she explained.

"Sure thing darling, it's all yars," he said motioning to the bathroom.

"You're the best Chibs," she smiled as she made her way to the shower.

"Ya need any help, ya just let me know," he called after her.

Katie stood under the hot water as it washed away the days grime. The more she thought about Tig the madder she became. He had no right to be angry with her; she had just saved his fucking ass. She should be the one that was pissed because of the way _he_ had acted, not the other way around. If he wanted to act like a child, so fucking be it. She should have known better anyway instead being that stupid and naive.

The shower made her physically feel better, but mentally she felt like complete shit. After drying herself off, she became even more frustrated upon realizing she had no clothes to sleep in and all of stuff for her back and leg (gauze, tape, etc.) was in her bag in Tig's room. With a frustrated sigh, she wrapped the towel around her body and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Would you be willing to let me barrow something to sleep in since my fucking bad is in fuck heads room?" She asked.

"Of course darlin'," he said as he went to the dresser for a T-shirt.

"Do you have your medic bag to? My back needs bandaged," she said inspecting the S.O.A., Belfast shirt and boxer shorts he had given her.

"Yar back?" He asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"Yeah, you'll see. But first I need it so I can go do my leg," she said looking down. She wrapped it in gauze first the covered it with wrap to help support it. She had thrown the wrap over it so it wouldn't be visible.

"Darlin', I'll do yar leg, I promise I'll be gentle," he said with soft eyes.

"No it's ok, it's not that hard for me to do. I'd rather do it anyway since I know how it has to be done," she said holding out her hand for the bag.

"No, I insist, just let me take care of ya," Chibs said.

Katie thought a minute.

"Alright, but no wise cracks or I will kick you in your lucky charms," she said with a stern look. "Turn around and let me change."


	5. Chapter 5

Tig lay in his room, propped up against a pillow on his bed with a stack of worn letters lying on the bed next to him. He had heard Katie and Chibs come into the club house. He had heard Katie's knock on the door and her frustrated comment before she walked down the hall, but he couldn't face her now, it wasn't the right time. He needed time to calm down and he wasn't ready to talk, let alone face her, just yet.

His rough hands held a delicate piece of paper, worn from being handled as though someone had folded and unfolded it to read it time and time again. The familiar neat, boxy writing carefully placed upon the page, front and back, brought a million things to his now racing mind. Starting with the first letter, he read each word, each sentence slowly as he had some many times before, careful not to miss anything.

_Dear Tig,_

_ I know me leaving the way I did probably has everyone up in arms right now. I know I've hurt a lot of people, people I never wanted to hurt and I'm sorry. Please, don't tell anyone I wrote to you, I fear it will increase the pain and anger and that's something I don't want to do. Also, don't attempt to look for me because I can assure you that your attempts will fall short. I decided to enlist, USMC. I know your first thought is that I'm a fucking idiot, but be that as it may, it was my choice, it's what I wanted. I have finished my boot camp and am getting shipped over seas in a week or so._

_ I had to leave, I couldn't stay in Charming anymore, at least not now. I had to get out, get way. There was just too much shit. Dad dying, mom being the way that she is, my biggest fear was becoming like her and with all the pain I was in from dad dying the idea was becoming too tempting. I believe the Marines is the best thing for me right now, it's what I need._

_ Like I said before, I know I hurt a lot of people by leaving so suddenly, without so much as a good bye, but I knew if I went about it any other way I would have never left. I would have never been able to stand there and look Uncle Clay and Aunt Gemma in the eye and say good bye. But most of all I would have never been able to say good bye to my best friend… You. Please, I hope you're not angry with me, my intention was never to hurt you or anyone, but to save all of you the hurt of seeing what I was on the road of becoming. Keep an eye on everyone for me, and please watch out for Aunt Gem and keep her safe. Most of all take care of yourself. I want your crazy ass alive if and when I ever come back._

_ No matter what happens Alex, just know that I have always loved you and always will with every inch of my heart._

_Love,_

_Katie_

Tig read over the last sentence a few times, remembering the way he had felt the first time he read the letter and read those words. In an absent minded way he ran his thumb over Katie's signature, lost in his thoughts. The knot in the pit of his stomach and the lump that had found its way to his throat the day he read the letter found their places once more. At first it had confused him why he was so hurt by her leaving, not only her leaving, but the fact that she had just left and not said goodbye. It robbed him of sleep for weeks on end; he was a walking zombie that did nothing but fight and drink.

For weeks he would lay awake staring at the ceiling remembering odds and ends about Katie in the many years he had known her. Memories of her as a little girl, maybe 6 or 7 years old, when her dad would bring her to the club house. As soon as her feet hit the pavement she would be running, desperately trying to seek him out and launching herself into his arms as soon as he came into sight. Fast forward a few years when Katie was about 14 years old, coming off the bus at the garage with a set of bloody knuckles and a fat lip. Tig was the first to see her and went rushing to her inspecting her face and hand with curiosity and anger in his eyes. As he rushed her into the club house so no one would see her, she told him the story. She had gotten into a fight at the bus stop with a boy that was making fun of her and saying hurtful things about the club.

"A boy hit you?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Yeah, but don't worry Tigger, I doubt he will be laying a hand on anyone, especially a girl, anytime soon," she retorted in a proud tone.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" He remembered eying her as he cleaned her hand and lip.

"Who taught me how to fight?" She asked in a cocky voice.

"I did…" He replied still eying her.

"Need I say more," was her answer.

He remembered laughing and pulling her into a one armed hug before finishing her hand. She had torn the shit out of it, apparently the boy had had braces and her fist made contact with his mouth more than once as she yelled at him that maybe next time he would think about the consequences before he opened his mouth. Apparently, in the boy's frantic attempt to cover his face and defend himself he hit her in the lip, which made her wrath even worse. Tig had bandaged her up and told her dad and everyone else that she had missed the last step when she got off the bus, hitting her face and scuffing up her knuckles.

Fast forward another few years, she was 17; it was right before her dad passed away. It was the after party of her graduation party at the club house. The two of them were shooting pool and drinking together, laughing and carry on like they always did. She was kicking his ass which always made him regret ever teaching her how to play. He was standing against the wall watching her as she walked around the table studying the eight ball, sipping her beer and smoking a cigarette. He remembered watching her place the smoke on the edge of table before she bent down to take a shot and the way she smiled up at him before sinking the eight ball. It was that night, the way she looked laughing with the guys in the club, her long, dark hair falling in her face, her blue eyes blood shot from the alcohol and the tears from laughing, that he realized how beautiful she really was. It hit him for the first time that the little girl that used to launch herself into his arms was all grown up and had become this beautiful young woman standing next to him. He remembered scooping her up in his arms that night, after she had passed out on the couch, and carrying her into his bedroom so that she could sleep comfortably and peacefully. When he tried to place her on the bed, he couldn't get her to untwine her fingers that had locked themselves behind his head. He ended up having to crawl onto the bed with her, his arm around her, her head on his chest, the both of them fully clothed, laying on top of the blanket. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, not remembering the last time he was in bed with a woman when the both of them were fully clothed. As he watched her sleep, starting to drift off into a drunken sleep himself, he remembered feeling content and at ease, and the nagging urge to place a soft, innocent kiss on her perfect, inviting lips.

He had always loved her; there was something special about her, even when she was little that just always made him smile. The older she became, the closer they became. She understood his sick humor and countered it with her own twistedness. It was almost as though they had a silent understanding of each other. She was always close with her father, but on the other hand understood a great deal at a young age and never wanted to burden him with certain things so she confided a lot in Tig.

After weeks of losing sleep after she left, he realized why his stomach was in a perpetually constant knot. It wasn't only because she had left, but because she had left and he didn't know if he would ever get the chance to see her again. The fact that he thought about her at least 20 times a day, every time something would happen the thought that he had to tell Katie would flash through his mind. The fear of never again being able to make her laugh, just to hear it's melodic sound and to see the twinkle in her eyes ate at his stomach. But most of all it was the fear of never having the chance to let her know what she actually meant to him.

When he walked out of Church the day she came back, and saw her standing there he felt every muscle in his body relax as though a weight had been lifted. He wanted to grab her and never let her go. The happiness rushed through his body with such force it felt as though he would burst. Then, the most incredible thing happened… They kissed. All of his doubts and inhibitions were taken away the minute he broke the kiss and saw the look in her eyes. But, like some many times before, he did what he always did, acted like a dick and fucked the whole thing up. She wasn't a croweater, he couldn't just get whatever he wanted out of her, she deserved more than that. But old habits are hard to break and ultimately he felt like as quickly as it all started and as happy as it made him, it was all stripped away.

He knew her kiss with Chibs earlier was due to the circumstances, she _had_ apologized ahead of time. But, it still didn't take the sting away. It brought back the same knot he had the day she left, along with the fear that he had lost her. This time though, he wasn't losing her to the Marines… That he could handle. No, this time he feared he had lost her to another man, and not just any man, a brother.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has put the story on their alerts and favs and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please let me know what you think. I originally had a different idea in mind for this story, but once I started writing it just took another direction and I decided to run with it. Do you like the little twist? Do you not like it? Questions, comments, concerns? Please review, they make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie woke up the next morning on the couch in an extremely foul mood. Her sleep, what little she had, had been riddled with nightmares and her body ached as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Sitting up on the edge of the cushion she ran a hand over her face attempting to wipe away the sleep and shitty feeling. Still in a haze she heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Rough night kid?" Piney asked as Katie as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Leave me alone old man," she retorted with a glare as she finally got to her feet. "What time is it?"

"Just after 9," he said after sipping the tequila in front of him.

"Great," she said limping to Tig's room, praying he was already gone.

After changing her clothes, Katie limped back out into the club house dressed in a pair of old, ripped jeans and a T-shirt. It was quiet; almost too quiet which meant the guys must have been gone.

"Everyone gone or out in the garage?" She asked as she walked pasted Piney.

"Had a run, they'll be back later," he said inspecting the empty shot glass in front of him. "Where you going? Where's your cane?"

"Going to go work out and it's a little hard to hit the heavy bag with a cane in one hand, wouldn't you think?" She said as she walked by.

"Don't look like you're walking to good, just watch yourself kid," he said with a glare.

"Don't worry old man, I'll be fine," she said with a chuckle.

Katie hit the bag first for a while, trying to get some of her aggression out. She always enjoyed working out even when she was younger, it always seemed to help her clear her mind and start with a clean slate for the day. As she moved over to the bench, she hoped Gemma wouldn't show up, she really wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture right now. Gemma was never to keen on girls working out, it was something men did, not girls… Gemma just didn't understand.

Half way through her set on the bench she heard footsteps approaching.

"Shit," she thought to herself, expecting Gemma to start with the lecture. But instead she heard another female voice.

"Do you have a minute?" Tara asked. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah," Katie croaked as she pumped out the last rep. "What's up?" Katie asked as she sat up.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," Tara said eying her timidly. "How do you handle it?"

"Why did you kill someone already today?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean how do you handle life with the club? The stuff you do, like last night," she said pulling her eyes away from the ground to look at Katie with an unsure look.

"Look Tara…" Katie started. "We are two completely different people. For me to sit here and list reasons as to why I do things… I just don't see you truly getting the point."

"Well, why don't you try," Tare said eying her.

"Why is nothing fucking easy," Katie said letting out a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure Gem gave you that whole, 'You love the man, you learn how to love the club' speak right?"

Tara nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, for me it's different. I mean Clay and Piney are like dads to me, Jax and Opie are like brothers, Tig has been my best friend since I can remember, I've been close with Chibs since I was a kid… Ya know? I love ALL of those men," she said pointing towards the club house. "They are my family, they are all I have and since all of those men that I love are in the club, I love the club. Those men, that club is my family and I was raised that you always protect and stand by your family no matter what. My love and devotion to that club and those men dies when I do and up until then I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe."

Katie sat back for a minute looking at Tara whose eyes were glued to the ground.

"Do you think I was going to give that stupid croweater a chance to even fire a bullet? Would you be willing to take that chance? That the chance of her shooting someone you love right in front of you or missing and hitting Abel, I don't think so," Katie's eyes started to blaze and her voice grew progressively louder as she stood up from the weight bench causing Tara to sit back. "I'm a Marine darlin', I've watched to many of my brothers and sisters, people I loved fucking die with the thought that maybe there was something I could do to prevent it. That's what it comes down to, one day you're going to have to ask you're self that question. What are you willing to do to keep the people you love alive? And if you make the wrong choice are you ready to live with the consequences?"

Katie couldn't take anymore, she turned and walked towards the garage, punching the speed bag as she walked by with so much force it sounded like it would come off the ring holding it up. Tara just flat out got on her nerves. She didn't understand the club or the deep love of the club; she didn't understand what the word _loyalty_ really meant. She asked questions pretending like she was making an effort to understand, but she wasn't.

She stood in the garage looking at the list of repairs that needed done with the frustration still coursing through her veins. She had just gotten home and already things were starting to fall apart. She had finally let herself let down her guard around Tig and kissed him. Maybe, she was just caught up in the feeling of returning home and seeing him again after so many years away. It didn't matter because now he hated her, even after she had saved his damn life. AND on top of all of that she had also kissed Chibs and confessed that she had always had the hots for him… She was a kissing whore.

"God, what the fuck am I fucking doing?" Katie groaned to herself as she started to work on the car infront of her.

As she worked she thought about the things she had said to Tara, it was the first time since she had been home that she had spoken of her time in the Corps and even though it was vague she was still regretting it. She was regretting it because now she couldn't stop thinking about that day, the day that she had escaped with the wounds that she wore with some much pride, but yet so much shame at the same time. She had came out it with her life when so many of her brothers and sisters had lost theirs and sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why.

She worked for hours without stopping, trying to keep herself busy but her mind wouldn't stop. Piney had come out with a few beers in hand to check on her.

"How's it goin' kid?" He asked.

"It's goin' old man," she chuckled as she pulled from under the hood of the car she was currently working on.

"Brought you a beer, take a break," he said handing her a bottle.

"Thanks, I need one," she said with a sigh as she sat on the mechanics chair.

"Just don't overdo it, you're still not 100%, just watch yourself," Piney said in a fatherly voice.

"Yeah, I know, it's just better sometimes to keep myself busy ya know," she said before taking a long drink from the bottle in her hand.

Things were upside down right now but she never thought in a million years that it was about to get a lot weirder. The last thing she needed was another surprise or complication but it was about to come. She sat on the mechanics chair with her back to the garage door talking to Piney as she drank her beer unaware of the man walking up behind her.

"Katie," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her making her freeze for minute before to turning around.

When she turned to see the man belonging to the voice a gasp escaped her throat and the beer bottle fell out of her hand hitting the garage floor, shattering into a million pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As I started describing the character of Jack an image popped into my head. He would look something like Mickey Rourke's character in the movie Domino. Look it up if you want.

Piney watched as Katie's face turned snow white as she looked over the strangers face. He held her confused gaze waiting for her to say something. The man was not quite six foot tall, but built like a house. His broad shoulders were squared and his back board straight. Combine that with his shortly cut hair and it was safe to assume he was military. His face had a few miles on it, a scar under his left eye gave him a harder look, causing him to look older then he probably was.

"Jack?" Katie finally asked in a quiet voice.

"Who else," he replied with a smile.

Katie got up slowly and walked a few steps to the man, studying his face. After a moment her expression changed and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"God, I thought you were dead… What the, I mean how?" She said as she pulled away to look at him, and then hugged him tightly once more.

"Calm down Kate, don't get all emotional on me," he chuckled in a rough voice.

"I thought you were dead, go to hell, deal with it," she said before pulling herself from the large arm wrapped around her.

"Eh, em," Piney cleared his throat reminding Katie of his presence, wanting to know who the stranger was.

"Oh, Piney," Katie said turning back to the old man. "This was my Master Sergeant Jack Hayward, Jack this is Piney Winston. Up until a few minutes ago I was led to believe Jack had been killed the day we got blown up."

Fast forward a few hours…

Jack had told the story of how he had survived and made it back. By the time he was able to get in touch with anyone Katie had already been released. Clay and the guys had made it back in one piece and were now sitting watching yet another reunion. Everyone could see it, the relief and happiness in Katie's eyes shined loud and clear as she sat next to Jack telling stories. She looked as though the weight of the world had been lifted, she had finally found her peace. Everyone finally understood her darkness, she had carried the guilt of being the only survivor when so many others lost their lives. But now with Jack next to her the glimmer found its way back into her eyes and a smile was plastered across her face.

"This is one tough girl you guys raised," Jack said patting Katie on the back with a large, bear claw like hand. "I would take her watching my back over a guy any day."

Tig sat back and watched, Katie never stopped smiling and it was refreshing to see her happy. He felt a little guilty now that he knew what she had been carrying around with her, maybe he was a little too hard on her. He hated apologizing but he knew it was something he would eventually have to do if he wanted to salvage their friendship. Tig saw Jack get up and walk outside after claiming he needed some air. He figured now was a good time to feel out the situation. Was Jack just a friend or another man he had to worry about? When he walked out Jack was leaning up against the club house smoking a cigarette and staring off into the sky.

"Hey man, you alright?" Tig said walking up slowly unsure how to start.

"Yeah brother, just needed a little breather," he said taking a long drag.

"You know you made Katie's year by coming here. When she came home she just wasn't herself, but wouldn't tell anyone why," Tig said lighting a smoke himself.

"Yeah, they said she was taking it pretty hard. I didn't want her to have to live with that, I had to come. Plus, I really don't have any family, she's about the closest thing I've had to family in a long time," Jack said staring at the ground.

"So you're going to be staying a while?" Tig asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'd like to. Look man, I'm not here to move in on whatever you guys got going on. I don't see Kate like that. I know how she's feels about you, shit only heard about a million stories about you over the years," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean you know how she feels about me?" Tig eyed him.

"Like I said. I've heard about a million stories about you. She used to talk about you all the time. I think she was counting down the days until she could come home, but she was always worried about how she would be received. She carried a lot of guilt around about the way she left, ya know?" He tried to explain.

"What did she say about me?" Tig asked feeling like a high school kid.

"I don't know man, she used to talk about how close you guys were and how well you understood her. It was always you and that Chibs guy, I think she missed you guys the most. She used to tell me stories about the crazy shit you guys used to do together, or the fights you guys would get into just to fight," he replied. "Couple times I told her if I had to hear one more damn story about you I was gonna beat the shit out of her."

Tig smiled to himself, maybe he hadn't screwed up as badly as he thought he had. Maybe if she had missed him that much and cared that deeply about him there was still a chance. Maybe there actually was hope.

"I don't know man, I was kind of a dick to her. I think I might have screwed things up," Tig said bowing his head.

"Come on," Jack chuckled. "I've only known Kate a couple of years, but I know one thing… That girl is fiercely loyal. Once she loves you and you gain her trust, that's it."

"Yeah, I know but I think I blew my chances for anything more with her. I think she's going after Chibs," Tig said bitterly, mentally kicking himself.

"He's the one with the scars right?" Jack asked waiting for Tig's nod. "Yeah, she's got the hots for him, but I don't think it's much more than that. I know they are close like I said, but from the way she has talked not the way you two are."

"I don't know man, it comes down to I fucked up and don't know how to fix it," Tig said getting frustrated.

"Think about it, I'm sure you will come up with something," Jack replied.

And think about it he did, in fact he dwelled on it all damn night. He realized he had to do something to remind her how close they once were. After hours of lying awake it finally hit him. They were so much alike, both sick and twisted. They found joy in the same screwed up things. What better way to draw her close again then to remind her of that.

The next day was busy, the garage was swamped with repairs and business. Katie and Chibs were out all day on Repo's so Tig didn't see much of her except for when they came back to unhook a car. It bothered him slightly that Gemma sent the two of them out together, the last thing he wanted was for them to spend more time together.

When they got out of the tow truck they were laughing together and carrying on which made his heart sink. Maybe he was too late. Maybe he lost her quicker than he had anticipated. The more he watched the two of them interact, it down right pissed him off.

"Darlin' I 'ave ta say I'll take workin' with you over the prospect any day," Chibs said standing behind Katie as she bent over to unhook the car.

"Oh yeah, and why is that Chibby?" She asked still bent over.

"The view is definitely better," he said smacking her on the rear before walking away.

Tig watched waiting for Katie to say something or yell at the Scot, but instead she simply stood up and smiled at him. Little did Tig know Gemma was standing behind him as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"I've seem that look before Tigger," Gemma said behind him.

Startled he spun around to see Gemma leaning against the office door with a knowing look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"He asked walking past to pretending to look at the schedule in the office.

"You know," she said crossing her arms.

"No, I don't Gem, I got a lot of work to do," he replied trying to walk past her.

"Something going on between the two of you I don't know about?" She asked with an arched eye brow.

"Obviously you should be asking Chibs that question, not me," he said finally pushing past her.

All the while Katie was unaware Tig was even watching. She was having a good day and was in a damn good mood. Jack tracking her down was the best thing that had happened in what seems like forever and she couldn't be happier. The day was easy, repos and riding around in the tow truck with Chibs laughing and flirting. His little comment about the view and the smack on the ass was bad enough, but when she looked up and saw that smile on his face, it made her want to throw him down and rip his clothes off.

It was the last repo of the day, but she had to go check with Gemma to see if anything had come in. She walked into the office but instead of finding Gemma, she found Tig. They stared at each other for a minute before either spoke.

"Where's Gem?" She asked shifting her weight.

"She had some running to do, just left," he replied.

"Anymore repos come in?" She asked looking for the list.

"I don't think so. You guys done?" He asked seeing his window of opportunity.

"Yeah, just unhooked the last one."

"Got anything going on later?" He asked trying not to sound to desperate.

"No plans, why something going on?" She asked eying him.

"Not really, I was thinking about going for a ride, putting some miles on the bike. Wondering if maybe you wanted to join me… Like old times," he said watching her face for a reaction.

"Sure," she said after thinking for a minute. "What time you thinkin'?"

"Hour or so, I got a few things to finish," he said with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab a shower. I'll be in the club house, come get me when you're ready," she said before walking away.

Tig wanting to go riding made her wonder why all of a sudden he wanted to be all buddy buddy. Did seeing her with Chibs finally get to him, or was there another reason? Either way she decided she would tread lightly around him until she found out.

After her shower she stood trying to decide how to dress since she wasn't quite sure of his motives. She decided to dress in a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She put on her K-Bar, slide on her shoulder holster and put on her leather vest then made it out into the main room.

"Aye darlin', ya all cleaned up now?" Chibs asked with a smile as she made her way towards him. "Shoulda let me know, I woulda been more 'n' happy to give ya a 'and."

"Thanks Chibby, I'll remember that for next time," she replied with a smile before he pulled her into a kiss thinking they were alone.

"Darlin' ya smell incredible," he said breaking the kiss and pinning her against the bar. "And look good enough to eat." He added before pushing his body a little harder against hers and kissing her once more.

"Chibs you are not helping her in the shower and you better get your damn hands off of her," Clay barked walking into the club house with the other guys. "And don't give me that look girl!"

"Sorry Uncle Clay," Katie chuckled as she tore herself away from Chibs.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, causing Chibs to raise an eyebrow.

"Did I turn ya on a bit darlin'?" Chibs leaned in and whispered in her ear causing chills to go down her spine.

"Hey, back away from my niece damn it. And you," he said looking at Katie. "No matter how damn old you are, you're still my little girl. And you all better remember that," he finished as he shot a look at all of his brothers.

"What trouble you getting into tonight?" Clay asked looking at how Katie was dressed.

"What makes you think I'm gonna get into trouble?" She asked with an innocent look.

"You really want me to answer that?" He asked.

"Not necessary," she said as she cracked a beer. " Goin' riding with Tig shortly."

"I ain't bailing the two of you outta jail," Clay said with a warning scowl.

Just then Tig walked in.

"Ready babe?" He asked looking at Katie then to Clay.

"The two of you stay the fuck outta trouble!" Clay barked again, this time at Tig.


	8. Chapter 8

Tig rode behind Katie as they ripped out of Charming. He loved watching her ride, she looked so comfortable, so at peace like she belonged on that bike and nowhere else. She rode like one of the guys, not some yuppie woman with the stiff arms and straight back. She looked good and in his mind it was sexy as hell.

He still wasn't sure how he wanted to go about trying to reconnect with Katie. Should he try and push the subject and let her know how he feels? Or on the other hand just take it slow and see how the night would progress?

_"Damn women, this is why I like hookers,"_ Tig sighed to himself, frustrated at his current situation.

A little ways outside of Charming there was a small run down bar that Katie pulled into, Tig following closely behind. Cars were scattered throughout the parking lot, and few bikes parked out front. Katie shut the bike off and took a deep breath before turning to shoot him a half hearted smile.

"I thought you wanted to puts some miles on the bike darlin'?" Tig asked a little confused.

"I do Tiggy, but you gotta give me somewhat of a break, the leg is just healing and I can only take so much at one time. Let's get a few drinks then hit the road again. Just let me get some blood flowing," she said as she slowly got off the bike.

"Sorry, I didn't even think about that. Take all the time you need," he said as he watched her gingerly trying to put weight on her injured leg. "Where's your cane?"

"Fuck the cane, I'm tired of that damn thing. Makes me feel like I should have a wooden leg and a patch over my eye," she scowled as she walked with Tig into the bar.

The little bar was stuffy, smelled of smoke, stale beer and shame. The two made their way to a few empty seats at the bar and took in their surroundings. A short, haggard looking, older women with what seemed like a permanent looking scowl on her face, came over to take their orders.

"What can I get you," she asked in a monotone voice.

"Double shot of Jack on the rocks," Katie said reaching for her money clip.

"Same," Tig replied as he pushed Katie's hand back. "Put your fucking money away bitch," he said in a light tone.

"Ok but only cause I like it when you talk dirty to me," Katie said with a chuckle.

They sat in silence for a while, looking around the small, dusty bar to make sure there weren't any unfriendly faces with rival colors staring back at them. Tig couldn't help but notice how Katie shifted uncomfortably on her bar stole, no doubt trying to get the constant ache to ease up. In a way he felt bad for her. She was too young to have to deal with problems like this, pain like that. Although she would never admit it, he could see it in her eyes, the pain and frustration. She had turned her stole and was watching the crowd with her back to the bar as he sat and watched her. The dark circles under her eyes screamed of the lost hours of sleep that had been long robbed from her. He wondered if the nightmares and flashbacks had gotten any better since she saw Jack, but he didn't want to ask her. Had her sleep gotten better since she started spending nights with Chibs? Again, another question he wouldn't dare ask. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice he could have done without hearing.

"So the rumors are true… The beautiful princess of bikers has returned, and a war hero at that," Darby said from behind Tig.

"Darby, you haven't changed a bit I see, still bald and angry," Katie said turning to meet his eyes.

"How wrong you are. Bald yes, but who could be angry when they are staring at you. I must say you have grown up to be quite the beautiful woman," he said letting his eyes rake over her body.

"Back off Darby," Tig growled as he stood up from his seat.

"Calm down Tig, I didn't come over here to start anything. For once I was being genuine and wanted to welcome Kate back to her beloved Charming," Darby said with a chuckle.

"Tig, it's ok," Katie said patting the SON on his shoulder.

Tig sat down, slightly relaxing until he saw Darby hug her.

"It's good to see you made it back safe kid," he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks man, it's good to be back," Katie said hugging him back. "Did you keep your promise?"

Darby pulled away from the embrace and caught Tig's glare before turning his attention back to Katie.

"Yes, but you might want to explain what that promise was to Tig, because he looks like he's going to kill me," he said as he took a step away.

"Tig, calm down," Katie said in a serious tone. "Darby and I are on good terms and have been for a long time, since before I left. You remember the last time mom almost overdosed just before I left?" After a nod she continued. "Well, I went to Darby and talked to him and some of his guys."

"Well she talked to me, she beat the fuck out of two of my guys," Darby said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever, details aren't important. But, he promised he and his guys would stop selling to my mom. As much as I hate the bitch I don't want to see her kill herself with that poison," Katie said.

"And I stopped dealing to her. In fact, last time I heard as of six months ago your mom has been sober," Darby said with a slight smile.

"Why the fuck would you do her any favors?" Tig asked with his glare still fixed on his face.

"Just because of the history between me and the club doesn't mean I can't do something nice for someone involved with you guys. Katie's a good kid, always treated me good despite all the history. I couldn't say no to her," Darby said smiling at pretty woman next to him. "Look I just wanted to say hi. I'll let you guys get back to it. Good to see you sweetheart."

Tig watched as Darby walked away, and then turned his attention back to Katie who was now staring back into the crowd in the bar.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything to me about that?" Tig asked in an angry voice.

"What was there to tell? You think you know every move I used to make?" She replied matching her tone to his own.

"You could have at least mentioned you had a good relationship with Darby, that could be beneficial to the club," he said as he picked up his glass.

"Relax Tiggy, it's not like I was sleeping with him or anything, chill the fuck out," she said growing more agitated.

"I just don't like it, it's Darby," he said with a growl.

"Drop it Alex," Katie said in a dangerous voice.

"Whatever," he snapped before turning back to his drink.

Katie eyed him for a moment.

"What the fuck is you problem Tig? You have been nothing but hot and cold to me since I came home and it's starting to piss me the fuck off," she said in a dark voice. "You got some problem with me? Fuck!" She growled as she slammed her glass on the bar and stalked out to the parking lot.

"Fuck me, well that went well," Tig said as he got up from his seat to follow her out. "Katie, wait!"

Again, how did things go wrong so quickly? She had always had a short temper but Christ this was ridiculous. Things were not going the way he had planned yet again which seemed to become habit.

"Katie, will you fucking wait?" Tig yelled as he followed her into the parking lot a few steps behind her. He finally reached her and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her and spinning her to face him. For a minute he stood there, her cobalt blue eyes meeting his as he studied her. A million thoughts flew through his mind along with all the things he wanted to say but couldn't. Her expression was no longer angry, instead her face reflected the physical pain she was in and he suddenly understood why she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I got pissed Tiggy. I'm just hurting pretty bad right now and my patience and temperament are kind of off," she explained.

Tig took a step closer to her, his face softening giving her a sympathetic look as he took her beautiful face into his large, rough hands. He couldn't help but smile at the way she seemed to relax into his touch and saw his window of opportunity. Without thinking, he slowly closed the space between them pulling her to him, their bodies pressed together. The inches between their mouths slowly becoming less and less until Tig finally pressed his lips softly to hers. It was short but sweet and meaningful unlike the kisses they had shared before.

"Come on, let's get you back to the clubhouse so you can put your leg up, baby your over doing it," he said in soft tone after he broke away from her.

They took the long way back to the club house but when they got back Katie's pain was in full force. Tig rushed over to her as she struggled to gain her balance and get off of her bike. Wrapping an arm around her waist he helped her as they slowly made their way to the clubhouse. Once inside the first person they saw was Chibs which made Tig groan inwardly.

"Darlin', what 'appened?" Chibs said making his way over to her.

"Nothing Chibby, leg is just hurting. Think I'm over doing it a little too much," Katie replied with a small smile.

"Let's get ya into the back and off your feet and let me take a look at that leg," Chibs said with a small kiss on her cheek as he snaked his arm around her waist, almost completely dismissing Tig.

"Hey want me to grab you some ice?" Tig asked as he watched Chibs help her away.

"No, but you can grab me that bottle of Jack," Katie smiled over her shoulder.

Chibs changed her bandages and helped her change and get comfortable on the bed with her leg propped up before excusing himself to go take a shower. Tig had left, said he was actually going to go home for once. A slightly hurt look on his face as he kissed her on the cheek before he left.

Katie sat trying to comprehend the events of the night but with no avail. The whole Tig situation was getting weirder and weirder and she was thoroughly confused. Their kiss earlier was completely out of character for him and it played over and over in her mind. What was he trying to do? What game was he playing at? Her thoughts consumed her and while in her own little world, she didn't hear the shower shut off and Chibs walk out of the bathroom.

"Katie," Chibs said in his thick Scottish accent. "Darlin', I called ya name a couple a times, are ya alright?" Katie snapped out of her fog and turned her attention to Chibs. The handsome Scott was standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of boxers. His hair still was dripping wet, shedding small water droplets which ran down the front of his chest.

"Sorry Chibby, zoned off a little there," she said as she let her eyes roam over his body.

"Ya' doin' alright?" He said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her running his hand up her arm in a comforting way.

"I'm alive," Katie replied with a sigh.

"Well, thank God for that," he said with a smile before leaning in to kiss her.

There was something about the way he kissed her that made her melt, she had never been kissed like that. It was slow, delicate and passionate and made her come unhinged. His lips were the distraction from life that she needed and when he kissed her it seemed everything else just faded away. Her thoughts and questions involving Tig drifted away and no longer existed. Suddenly, everything revolved around that kiss, that moment.

"I swear love, I could lose track 'o time doin' that," Chibs said after breaking the kiss and taking a moment to look at her.

"Well, who said you had to stop?" Katie asked running her hand over his cheek and through his hair. That was all the reassurance Chibs needed before bringing his lips to hers once more.

Every part of Katie's body was one fire. It was like an electrical current that started at her lips and ran all the way to her toes. Chibs experienced lips and tongue moved slowly with hers causing her heart beat to rise and the rest of her come alive. She loved the way he smelled of soap, leather and smoke and tasted of Scotch and mouth wash. He had moved from his seat on the edge of the bed and was now carefully laying on top of her, moving his weight just right heightening her arousal and attraction to him.

A sound suddenly started to breaking through the haze of pleasure that had surrounded them, slowly making its way to Katie's ears. The nagging sound slowly became louder and louder until Katie came to her senses and realized her phone was ringing.

After pushing Chibs away she leaned over to the night stand to grab her phone.

"Yeah?!" She barked in an irritated tone as she tried to catch her breath.

"Jesus Christ, I've been trying to call you for 10 minutes. Where the hell are you?" Jax replied on the other side of the line.

"I'm at the clubhouse. Where the hell would I be cuzzie?" Katie said sitting up a little straighter.

"Where's Chibs, is he with you, been trying to call him to?" Jax asked in a rushed tone.

"Yeah, he's here. Why?" Katie said eying the sexy Scott with lust filled eyes.

"Need both of you to meet me at Gemma's house now, come strapped," he said.

"What the fuck happened Jax?" Katie asked suddenly alarmed.

"Brown shot up the house. We are having a meeting now, and you need to be here," Jax said before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Katie a matter of minutes to change into a pair of jeans, her leather and her shoulder holster with her .22 strapped to her ankle and her K-bar on her hip. She had forgotten she still had one Chibs' Belfast t-shirts on, but at that minute her wardrobe was the furthest thing from her mind. The two frustrated lovers rushed out of the club house and hopped onto their bikes which were soon roaring through Charming.

"_Shitty fucking timing as always_," Katie thought to herself as they made the quick trip to Gemma's.

The street was flooded with the flashing lights from the police cars and ambulances that lined the streets. Bikes were already in the driveway making it obvious that they were the last to arrive. Katie pulled in, shut the bike off and hopped off in a way that made her lose her balance, causing her to stumble as she made her way up the path to the front door. Unser and Hale stood in the dining room talking to Clay when Katie came busting through the front door looking frantically around to make sure everyone was in one piece.

"Jesus Christ Jax, what happened?" Katie asked as her cousin came walking up to her and Chibs, putting his arm around her shoulder and nodding to the rest of the club to signal to follow him outside.

Jax waited a minute for the guys to congregate outside before he spoke.

"Brown shot up the house. Could this be Alveraz?" Jax said with fire burning in his eyes.

"How da we know it was brown Jackie?" Chibs said from next to Katie.

"A neighbor told Unser they say a low rider pass by when the shots were fired," Clay said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have an agreement, a truce. I don't see Alveraz shitting all over that man," Bobby said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I mean a low rider… That's a little too obvious for my liking," Katie said. "Seems to me like someone wanted you guys to think it was brown."

"I agree," Jax said nodding towards Katie. "It's too obvious."

"Katie, you stay with Gemma inside the house. The cops will be leaving soon and I don't want her alone. Chibs you stay to, but I want you on the outside to keep an eye out. The rest of you come with me, we are gonna pay Alveraz a visit at his bar," Clay said before turning towards the driveway.

Katie sighed heavily before walking inside.

Hale was leaving just as Katie walked in which was good for her. She never liked him, he was always arrogant and obnoxious. Unser was talking to Gemma in the kitchen, trying to calm her down and comfort her. Katie made her way to the fridge and grabbed a beer then leaned against the counter.

"Who the hell is this?" Unser asked eying Katie then looking back to Gemma. "The M.C. allowing women in now?"

"Come on Wayne, you know better than that. Better watch, you might hurt the one feeling I have left," Katie replied with a chuckle before taking a sip of her beer.

"Holy shit," Unser said looking from Katie then back to Gemma. "Katie, is that really you?"

"In the flesh old man," she said with a smile before giving the aging cop a big, well deserved hug.

"Gem, Clay wants me and Chibs to spend the night here, keep an eye on things," Katie said as she leaned back against the counter.

"Well, that makes me feel better," Unser said. "I guess I can leave then, you're in good hands. Hey kid, we will have to have a drink soon and catch up."

Unser hugged Gemma and Katie before leaving.

"Where's Chibs?" Gemma asked as she walked into the dining room then took a seat at the long, family style table.

"He's got the outside, I got the inside," Katie said with a sigh as she took her .45 out of its holster and placed it on the table.

"You run outta shirts?" Gemma asked nodding towards the SAMBEL shirt that Katie wore.

"No, was gonna sleep it. Jax called when I was getting ready for bed, just threw on a pair of jeans," Katie said trying to dismiss the subject.

"There something going on I should know about?" Gemma asked as she took a drag off her joint.

"When is there ever something going on that you _don't _know about?" Katie asked with a chuckle.

"I know, I see the way he looks at you and vice versa," Gemma said with a knowing look.

"Yeah and?" Katie asked before taking a long swig from her beer.

"You hittin' that?" Gemma asked with a raised eyebrow, in her signature _tone._

"Jesus Gemma," Katie said with a slightly aggravated sigh.

"Come on, you know I'm going to find out anyway," Gemma said, almost mocking.

"Jesus Gemma, no I'm not fucking Chibs," Katie finally said throwing a hand up.

"Yet… You kissed him?" Gemma asked eying her niece.

"You saw it, in the club house the other night," Katie said quickly.

"That's not what I mean."

"Gemma come on," Katie barked sliding back in her chair. After seeing the look on the older woman's face, she knew the subject wasn't going to be dropped until she told Gemma what she wanted to hear.

As if on cue Chibs walked in. Gemma simply smiled at him with a knowing look, making him obviously slightly uncomfortable. It was one thing for Clay to catch him rubbing up on his niece, but a completely different story if the matriarch knew.

"Since I'm gonna be out there a while I figured I'd grab somethin' to drink. And Clay called, love can I talk to ya in the kitchen a minute?" He said shifting his gaze to Katie.

Without a word Katie shot a "shut the fuck up look" at Gemma and followed the handsome Scott into the kitchen.

"What's up Chibby, what's the word?" Katie said leaning back up against the counter.

"Clay wants me to bring you up to speed. Wasn't brown, Alveraz confirmed," he said as he opened his beer.

"Well, we already knew that. What's the next move?" Katie asked.

"He wants ya with Gemma at all times, said she doesn't go anywhere alone. The only time you don't have ta be with her is if she's at the garage or someone relieves you. He thinks somethin' else is gonna 'appen," he said.

"So, do we know who it was? SAMCRO got any enemies that would want to severe our ties with the Mayans?" Katie asked trying to put together the pieces.

"Ay, prick by the name of Zobel and the league of American nationalists. Came to town a few weeks ago and isn't happy about our affiliations of color," Chibs said. "Like I said, he wants ya with Gemma at all times, Tig will be 'ere in the morning to relieve me. We'll take turns sleepin' ya go first love."

After a quick look around to make sure Gemma wasn't looking, he gave Katie a quick kiss and made his way back outside. With a sigh Katie walked out of the kitchen and back to where Gemma was. Of course Tig would be the one relieve Chibs, she couldn't get a break, just for once.

_"Fuck," _she thought to herself.

"Everything ok there darlin'?" Gemma asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, looks like I'm your new bodyguard, anywhere you go, I go. The only time I don't have to be glued to your hip is if you're at the garage. OK?" Katie said eying the stubborn older woman.

"Yeah, ok," Gemma sighed.

"Try and get some sleep, I'll be out here if you need anything," Katie said.

Gemma hugged her niece then made her way to the bedroom. Katie sighed heavily as she found a spot on the couch, her gun within reach. Good old Charming, she never had to worry about missing the excitement of war while she lived here and was involved with the Sons, that was for sure. At least Clay thought of her as an adult now and trusted her enough to protect Gemma and involve her in club business, that was definitely a plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up early was not one of Tig's favorite things to do, but he promised Clay he would be at Gemma's house at 7 to relieve Chibs and escort her to the garage with Katie later. The cool morning air felt good on his face as he made the trip to the house. He was still slightly hung over and cursing the last shot of Jack he had done before going to bed, but a cold shower and a morning ride was the one thing that could always clear the cobwebs. There was a bright side, at least he got to spend a little more time with Katie and knew she wouldn't be with Chibs.

_"Gotta bump up the charm Trager,"_ he thought to himself as he pulled into the familiar driveway.

Chibs met him on the porch with a weary smile and dark circles under his eyes.

"Katie is sleepin' on the couch. I'm goin' 'ome ta go get some shut eye before work, see ya later brotha," Chibs said as he walked slowly to his bike.

Tig watched him go then walked quietly into the welcoming house, taking a deep breath to take in the sweet, comforting smell that was Gemma's house. He made his way to the kitchen and started making coffee, knowing all too well the matriarch would be awake in the next half an hour and in desperate need of a big, steaming cup of caffeine. After the coffee started brewing he walked into the living room, almost tripping over Katie's engineer boots.

"Damn girl is even dangerous when she's sleeping," he mumbled as he continued his way to the couch.

He found her spread out, sleeping on her back with her gun laying on her stomach with a protective hand over it, her other hand up over her head. He stood for a moment taking in her peaceful, slumbering figure. Her features were relaxed making her appear almost innocent in a way. The only thing he could think was how beautiful she looked. Quietly, he knelt down next to the couch, brushing a stray, raven hair away from her pretty face then leaned in, inches away from her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie woke up to Tig whispering his version of sweet nothings in her ear.

"Time to wake up you beautiful, dangerous, sexy bitch," she heard as his voice brought her to consciousness.

"Mmm, brave man to wake up a girl with a gun on her chest," she smiled in a groggy voice.

"I'll put a gun on your chest darlin', it's loaded and shoots to," he whispered before biting her ear.

"Ow, fuck Tig! I have a strict to biting rule until I have my coffee," she said sitting up and pushing him away quickly.

"It's brewing right now doll," he said with a smirk.

She eyed him for a minute, taking in his devious grin and twinkling, mischievous blue eyes. His curly, dark hair was messy and windblown adding to his rugged appeal. He really was quite handsome in his own twisted way. There was always something about him that got to her, even when she was younger. She loved his sick, twisted sense of humor and loved that it complimented her own so well. After a moment she shook herself from her thoughts.

"Gonna help me up fuck head, or just stay there and stare at me?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"God, I love it when you talk dirty to me," he replied extending his hand and helping her up.

Katie limped her way into the kitchen, trying to get the blood flow back to her wounded limb. After pouring herself a cup of coffee she leaned back against the counter and was taken by surprise when Tig was just inches away from her. He placed his hands on the counter behind her, pressed his body tight to hers flowed by his lips. His lips moved softly against hers, causing chills to spread throughout her body.

"Morning," he said as he pulled away with a smile.

Katie could do nothing but stare at him, but the moment was suddenly shattered by the sound of Gemma's footsteps coming down the hallway. The two quickly broke apart putting distance between as Gemma turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Morning," Gemma said eying the two of them.

"Morning Aunt Gem," Katie said smiling into her coffee cup.

"Sleep well baby?" Gemma asked as she kissed her niece on the cheek.

"I don't sleep well anywhere Gem," Katie said with a chuckle.

After they waited on Gemma to shower and get ready, which took longer than Katie expected, they _finally_made their way to the garage. The trip to the garage was uneventful which wasn't surprising, but the morning was hectic. TM was swamped with business and the prospect was getting on Katie's nerves. He was a sweet enough kid, but in Katie's mind Sparky was dumb as a box of rocks and equally as annoying. Every free minute he had he felt the need the chat up Katie about his tour in Iraq, and asked her questions about her time in the service. Finally, she had had enough. She and Tig were working on an exhaust when she finally snapped.

"What the fuck do you want? You wanna have a sleep over and brush each other's hair while we giggle and tell stories? Look kid, I served my fucking time, it's done it's over. I'm trying real fuckin' hard to forget about some of the shit I saw, I don't want relive it every God damn day. I hear you bring up the war one more time around me, I'll cut your other fucking nut off! Do you understand?" She asked with a growl.

"Ye… Yes ma'am," Half Sack stuttered before slowly backing away.

"Damn, it makes me so proud when the Marrow comes out in you," Clay said from behind her with a chuckle.

Katie turned to give her uncle a broad smile before turning back to focus on her work.

"Is bad that I am totally erect right now?" Tig said, directing his comment to no one in particular.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, just a normal day at TM. Chibs hadn't been around much, she had only seen him a few times and when she did it was brief. Gemma had a few places to run before she went home and of course Clay ordered that Katie go with her. About an hour before Gemma was going to leave Katie went to take a shower, change and pack a few things she would need in the morning. She went through her normal routine of putting on her shoulder holster with her .45, a few extra clips in the inside pocket of her vest. Next was the .22 on her ankle and her K-bar and she was ready to leave. Clay said one of the guys would meet them at the house later so they could run shifts and if there were any problem call the prepay.

With that Katie and Gemma were off. First they went grocery shopping, which was not one of Katie's favorite things, and then they made their way to go see Luanne. Katie followed behind Gemma's Cadi, an alert eye on their surroundings, but came across nothing out of the ordinary. Again, Katie was not thrilled about going to the porn studio but it was something she had to do. It had been a busy, hard work day and her leg _and _back were throbbing putting her in a really foul mood.

Of course Luanne was thrilled to see Katie.

"Oh my God," she squeaked as she threw her arms in the arm and almost skipped over to Katie, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Easy Luanne, don't wanna hurt the wounded," Gemma said as she watched the scene.

"It's good to see you darlin'," Katie croaked as the older woman hugged her.

After releasing Katie from the hug Luanne proceeded to gush over her, rambling about how beautiful she was but needed to start dressing to accent her features.

"I'm on the clock right now Luanne, I dress the way I need to," Katie said in a dark, calm voice.

Luanne's eyes slightly widened before taking a step back to shoot Gemma a questioning look. Katie walked slowly over to a seat nearby and slowly sat down, stretching her bad leg out in front of her.

"What the hell is goin' on Gemma?" Luanne asked looking at Katie. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Ran off and joined the Marines, got myself blown up. End of story," Katie said as she took the flask out of her vest and took a long swig.

"Why is she on the clock? What's she talking about?" Luanne said ignoring Katie.

"House got shot up last night, Clay has her following me around for protection so he doesn't have to be a guy short, just a precaution," she replied in a matter of fact tone.

While the two older women chatted it up, Katie sat back quietly taking it all in. She had always loved Gemma like a mother, looked up to her, and admired her strength and ruthlessness. Gemma could never do anything wrong in her eyes, she would die for her. Luanne, on the other hand had always rubbed her the wrong way. Yeah, she was a nice enough lady, but she bitched and moaned too much which was something Katie had little time for.

Katie's thoughts were soon interrupted by a snobby voice and the sound of clicking heels.

"We doing an ugly, biker whore flick I didn't know about? Please don't tell me I gotta be in it with that," the skanky, snobby blond said pointing to a scowling Katie.

"Ima, that's enough. You have a shoot to go get ready for and you're 20 minutes late," Luanne barked.

Ima rolled her eyes and made like she was going to walk off past Katie, instead she stopped next to her and leaned over.

"I gotta go change, you gonna think about me you creepy bitch?" She asked in a sickening tone.

"Would you say more guys watch your movies cuz of your body or your face?" Katie asked darkly, staring off at nothing.

"I don't know why?" Ima replied as she stood up and put a hand on her hip.

Like lightening Katie was up out of her chair, grabbing the bitchy blond by the back of her head and lightly slamming her face into the table in front of them, holding her there tightening her grip.

"Cuz next time you even shoot a look in my direction, let alone spew your bullshit my way, I'll fuck your face up so bad they will have to put a bag over your head just to get the elephant man to fuck you," Katie said with a growl before lifting the frighten porn star up with such force she almost threw her backwards. The porn star ran into the back with a terrified look and tears staining her face.

"Jesus, can you go one day without beatin' the fuck outta someone?" Gemma asked with narrow eyes.

Katie sat quietly in the corner for the rest of the visit, a permanent scowl plastered on her face. Gemma finally finished her gossip and they were once again on their way back to the house. Night had fallen and the air was crisp and clean, making Katie wish they had a longer drive ahead of them so she had more time to appreciate it.

A van had just turned in front of Katie, almost cutting her off. When they stopped at the red light she had planned on pulling up next to whoever the hell it was to give them a piece of her mind, but that plan quickly changed. As she raced to make it up to the light she saw the driver jump out of the van and run frantically up to Gemma's car. She pulled up next to Gemma's car, threw the kickstand down and hopped off her bike.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked pulling a hand on her piece under her vest.

The driver was a woman with a look of panic wrenching her face.

"My baby, my baby swallowed something and is choking, please God, please help me, please do something," she said frantically breaking into tears.

Gemma quickly got out of her car, following her niece and the driver to the van behind them. Katie threw the backdoor open, spotted the car seat with a soft baby blanket draped over it. Quickly, she reached inside and pulled the blanket back only to find the baby was fake. Suddenly, she heard and loud crack followed by what sounded like a body hitting the ground. Before she could turned around to see what was going on she felt a sharp pain register and shoot throughout her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:: Thanks so much to everyone for following the story or putting it on their favorites. Makes me happy to know people are actually reading this thing. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Reviews make me smile! To those of you who haven't reviewed *narrows eyes* you know who you are, don't hesitate to send me your comments, questions, concerns what the hell ever! But be gentle, no need to be mean.**

The pain registered, shooting throughout Katie's head, but when she turned to look at the girl she could tell by the look on her face it didn't have the desired effect. The girl stood with the blackjack in her hand, fear and disbelief clearly written all over her face, frozen and unable to move. Katie drew her gun quickly, pointing it directly in the blonds face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Katie growled darkly, then her gaze fell on Gemma's motionless body lying on the ground.

"I… How did it not knock you out?" The girl asked with a trembling voice.

"Get down on your fucking knees and don't move or I will blow your brains out," Katie growled as she quickly looked into the van, in search of something to tie the girl up with.

She spotted a roll of duct tape on the floor under the seat and grabbed it. Katie put a boot on the girls back and pushed her to the ground, face down, roughly grabbing her wrists and putting them behind her back and holding them with one hand before getting on top of her to hold her down. She holstered her gun and went to work with the tape.

"You try to move, or break free and I will snap you like a fucking twig, got it?" Katie growled as she started to secure her hands then moved onto her feet.

After securing the girl she moved to Gemma, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Aunt Gem, come on, wake up," Katie said trying to shake her a couple times. Finally getting her to stir, she made sure she was ok, then turned her attention back to the girl.

"What the fuck is this? Who the fuck are you?" Katie demanded in her most intimidating voice.

"I'm not telling you shit, race trader," the girl sobbed.

Katie delivered a swift kick to the girl's side causing her to gasp for the breath that was knocked from her.

"I'm gonna ask you again, who are you? What were you planning on doing?" Katie demanded again, circling the girl like a predator circles its prey.

"I won't tell you shit, beat me as much as you want," the girl croaked.

"Oh, I'm not gonna beat you," Katie chuckled as she got back on top of the girl.

"I'm starting with you pinky finger, I'm gonna cut them off one by one until you tell me what I want to know," Katie said unsheathing her K-bar.

Gemma was finally sitting up now, leaning against the back tire of the van, rubbing the back of her head and staring at Katie with a questioning look.

"You wouldn't," the terrified girl sobbed.

"Try me," Katie growled as she put the sharp blade against her tiny, quivering finger. "Who are you? What were you planning on doing?" Katie put more and more pressure on the blade.

"Tell me what I want to know," Katie warned.

The pressure Katie had on the blade was starting to cut into the finger causing the sobbing girl to bleed as she fought to try and move her hands from Katie's vice like grasp.

"OK, OK!" The girl finally cried. "My name is Polly Zobelle."

Katie finally released the pressure and the knife and sat back.

"Jesus Christ," Katie said shooting a look at Gemma. "What was the plan here?"

"I can't," the girl cried.

"Don't test me darlin'," Katie warned.

After a long pause the girl finally started to talk. The plan was for Polly to knock Gemma out and take her to one of the utility houses off one of the back roads and leave her for Zobelle's crew to pay her a visit and relay a message, stop selling guns to color. Apparently, they hadn't planned on Katie being with Gemma and that sent their whole plan south.

Katie's hands shook with anger as the girl gave the details.

"What time are they supposed to be there?" Katie asked.

"In an hour," the girl replied with a sigh.

Katie didn't ask anything else or waste anymore time, she grabbed her prepay and called Clay. She gave him the rundown of what was going on and what the plan was. She could feel his anger resonate through the phone as he barked his orders and devised a new "plan". Katie listened intently to make sure she didn't miss a single detail that was delivered by the furious president. After Clay hung up Katie threw the phone into her pocket, helped Gemma up off the ground and walked her off to the side to explain the plan.

A half an hour later they were at the utility house waiting on Clay and the club. After the club arrived Clay had the prospect and Piney escort Gemma back to her house, requesting Katie stay in case they need an extra body with good aim. They hid the bikes, then themselves and waited in the dark for Zobelle's men to arrive.

"So you gave me the short version, wanna fill me on the details of what happened?" Clay asked as they keep an eye out for headlights.

"Bitch came up on us at the red-light, jumped out of her car screaming that her baby swallowed something so Gemma and I went to check it out. When I was leaning in to check the kid I heard a thump, then saw the baby was fake and went to turn around then the bitch hit me with a black jack. Thank God I inherited the Marrow thick skull, you shoulda seen her fucking face when I turned around and looked at her. The fear was priceless," Katie said with a dark chuckle that reminded Clay of Tig in an eerie way.

Just as Katie finished her story they spotted headlights coming down the road.

"Quiet," Clay ordered in a short, authoritative voice.

The club sat quietly as they watched the figures get out of the van, pulled the masks down over their faces and entered the utility house. Polly's plan had been to string Gemma up to a fence so instead they used Polly and put a bag over her head. Katie and the club drew their guns, waiting for the masked men to realize the wrong person was tied to the fence.

"Fuck!" An angery voice rang from inside the building.

"They musta seen my little note," Katie said with a dark chuckle.

Clay shot her a questioning look.

"I wrote 'fuck you' on the tape I put over the bitches mouth," Katie replied with a broad grin.

"Nice touch kid," Clay said with a pat on Katie's back. "Everyone get ready."

Just then, the steel door of the utility house swung open and the men walked out, masks sitting on top of their heads with a sobbing Polly in tow behind them. Katie and the club took their cue and swarmed around them, guns drawn. Happy and Opie blocked the door while Katie, Jax and Tig stood behind Clay with Juice, Chibs, Bobby and Kozick around sides.

"Lose something?" Clay asked as he stepped forward.

"What hell?" The man with the tattoo on his neck asked. "What is this?"

"You tell me, _friend_," Clay replied. "What happened, your message not go according to plan?"

"What are you talking about?" The square jawed, beady eyed man asked in an innocent tone.

"You know what he's talkin' about. Your little bitch there sang like a bird when I threatened to cut her fingers off," Katie said with a smile from behind Clay.

"You fucking race traitors, if you weren't selling guns to the wet backs we wouldn't be here right now," the tattooed man spoke again.

"Is that so? And why is that any worry of yours?" Clay asked.

"Anything that makes the color stronger is our business. We need to preserve our race. And I swear to God you fucking cunt if you did anything to her I'll kill you," he said narrowing his eyes past Clay and at Katie.

"I didn't this time, but I can promise next time you try to relay a message through my aunt or anyone else and your little sweetie won't be so lucky," Katie said in a low voice.

"Now everyone, turn around and get down on your knees," Clay said in a mocking voice.

It took a little persuading but eventually they were all down on their knees, then searched and stripped of their guns. Everyone in SAMCRO including Katie took turns walking down the line, punching each man as hard as they could until they were unconscious. When it came to Polly however, Katie got the blackjack and returned the "favor". The club left them in an unconscious heap as they rode off back towards Charming.

Once back at the club house everyone sat down and had a beer and a few shots. Katie finished her beer and jumped up, ready to head to Gemma's when Clay stopped her.

"Katie, I just wanna say you did good tonight," he said making sure he had the attention of the rest of the guys in the room. "I'm proud of you, doing what you had to do to protect Gemma and this club," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I trust and believe in you as much as I do any one of my brothers and we are lucky to have you home," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and raised his beer. "To Katie!"

"To Katie!" The guys chimed while raising their beer bottles and shot glasses.

"Thanks Uncle Clay," she said with a broad smile. "I gotta get to Gemma's."

"No, let the prospect and Piney handle that. You did enough tonight, relax and get some rest," he said handing her another beer.

Katie sat for a while drinking with the guys. As time passed each of them, one by one, either went home or back to the dorms. Tig stood up and walked over to Katie giving her a kiss on the cheek and a long, tight hug.

"I'm proud of you baby. I'll see you in the morning," he said with another kiss on the cheek before he locked eyes with her and turned to leave.

Katie watched as Tig walked out of the club house, actually going home for once. She had wanted him to stay and drink with her, hang out with her, but she didn't want to admit it in front of Chibs who was sitting close next to her.

"Ey darlin', I'm quite proud a ya to," Chibs whispered into her ear causing chills to spread throughout her body and for her to suddenly forget about Tig. "Why don't we go back ta my room so I can take a look at tha bump on your 'ead."

Katie leaned into him as he spoke, letting his deep, sexy voice fill her head and hot breath caress her ear. A simply smile danced across her face when he pulled away and got up to walk in the back. Katie quickly got up to follow when Clay's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Oh, Chibs is gonna check out my head, then I'm gonna go to bed. I didn't get make sleep last night on your couch," she said with a teasing smile.

"Come here and give me a hug," Clay said stretching his arms out.

Katie obeyed and walked over to her waiting uncle, relaxing into his grasp as he wrapped his long, thick arms around her and squeezed. Ever since she was little, there was always something relaxing and comforting about Clay's hugs. She always felt safe and relaxed when his python like arms were around her.

"I meant what I said, you did good tonight and I am incredibly proud of you. I love you baby girl," he said into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Uncle Clay, that means a lot to me. I love you to," she replied into his chest.

After breaking the hug Katie made her way into the back to Chibs room. She walked in only to find the room empty.

"_Maybe he's in the bathroom,"_ she thought as she turned to close the door behind her but was startled to find Chibs standing there, door already closed.

Before she could say anything he grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers. His lips were definitely her kryptonite. He kissed her deeply and passionately, as he pulled her as close as he could to him causing Katie to moan. She tangled her hands in his long, salt and pepper mane as Chibs walked her backwards to the bed. Gently he laid her down on her back and brought his weight on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Katie wrapped her good leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her and causing him to moan. Chibs broke the kiss and moved his lips to Katie's neck. His skilled lips and tongue kissing and nibbling every inch of sensitive skin he could reach while his goatee tickled heightening the sensations shooting through her body. Her breath was becoming shallow and her pulse started to race as she squirmed under his touch. She had never had a man affect her the way that he was right now and it was slowly starting to drive her out of mind.

Suddenly, Chibs pulled away from her neck, leaving it feel cold in his absence and looked at her with lust filled eyes. His breath was ragged like Katie's as he grounded his hips into her wanting core. His hair was a mess from her hands on the back of his head and his dark, heavy lidded eyes were intently fixed on hers.

"Let me show ya how proud I am of ya darlin'," he said as his hips moved slightly against hers and he brought a rough hand to her face. "But only if yar ready, I don't want ya to do anythin' yar not ready to do."

"I'm ready to do you," Katie said with a smile as she moved her hips with his and leaned up to kiss him again.

Chibs responded with a moan and pressed his lips to hers once again, his tongue fighting hers for control. Katie pulled at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She let her eyes rake over his broad, tattooed chest taking in every scar, every ripple and storing it to her memory. Chibs sat her up and pulled her shirt off and laid her back down, looking at her for a minute no doubt doing what she had just done.

"Christ, yar beautiful," he growled before leaning down to place hungry kisses on the top of her still bra clad breasts.

Katie couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. With force she pushed him off of her, causing him to give her a questioning look until he saw her reach for the button on her jeans. With a broad smile he took the hint and followed her lead by beginning to undo his belt. As soon as he stepped out of his jeans Katie reached up and pulled him back on top of her now naked body.

"Wow there darlin' someone doesn't want ta wait anymore," he said as she pulled him down.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been for me and how badly I want you right now, "Katie replied in a husky voice before bringing his lips down to meet hers once more.

While he kissed her, Chibs ran his large, rough hands over her soft skin. His touch made her skin burn and tingle everywhere it left and made the fire in her core burner hotter and hotter. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting she felt him position himself to enter her wanting center. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting the pleasure finally drowned out the pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie woke up the next morning in a mass of tangles consisting of bed sheets and Chibs' arms. For a moment she laid there, scared to move not wanting to wake him or end the comfort and warmth she currently felt. The room was dead quiet, the only sound was his steady, even breath and heart beat. She lay with her eyes closed, letting her other senses take control. She could feel that she was lying on her side with her head on his chest, his body half turned towards hers and his chiseled arms wrapped tightly around her. She could feel the heat radiating from his naked body that was pressed securely against her own. She could smell the intoxicating scent that was his, masculine and sweet. For a moment she relished in the pleasure of her senses, then finally decided to open her eyes.

"Yar beautiful when ya sleep love," Chibs said as soon as her eyes fluttered open.

Much to her alarm, he was already awake and instead of being met with the serine sight of his peaceful, sleeping form, she was met by his dark, sexy eyes. He reached up brushing a few stray hairs from her face, then leaned over and placed a sweet, delicate kiss on her forehead.

"That is surprising since I don't sleep much," Katie replied in a groggy voice.

After she made her comment, she suddenly regretted it when she felt his body tense against hers.

"Ey, you are a handful when you sleep," he said after a beat.

Katie's gaze feel, not wanting to met the eyes of the handsome man lying next to her.

"How bad was it?" She asked, assuming he knew what she meant.

"Not too bad I suppose, but then again I don't know what bad is," he said running a reassuring hand over her cheek. "For future reference, should I wake you up?"

"Yes," Katie replied without thinking.

For a moment they laid still and silent, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"How often does it 'appen?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Dreams are every night, but since I really haven't slept with anyone I don't know about the yelling and what not," she replied.

"Well, I'll let ya know and I'll wake ya up love," he said with another soothing hand brushing over her cheek.

"I'm gonna grab a shower," Katie said quickly as she detangled herself from Chibs and moved to get up.

She sat on the edge of the bed, a routine she had developed so she didn't fall on her face when she stood up. Her leg was worst in the morning and she needed to get blood flow in it before any sudden movement. Suddenly, she felt a rough hand graze the edge of the healing wound on her back, causing her to tense and become self conscious.

"I think those stitches are ready to come out darlin', why don't ya let me take care of those before yar shower," he said.

Chibs worked swiftly as he took out the stitches, trying his best not to hurt her. Katie sat quietly on the edge of the bed, not talking, not even a flinch. The warm, comfortable moment she had woken up in was over and her usual darkness began to set it. With the darkness came a strange, unfamiliar feeling. With a kiss to the cheek Chibs let her know he was finished and she made her way into the bathroom.

The hot water felt good against her skin as she stood under the shower letting it hit her body. She ran through the events of the night and morning in her head, a small smile graced her lips as she thought of Chibs. The inside of her legs were already sore, but the good kind of sore that makes you smile every time you're aware of it. He was quite the incredible lover, that was for damn sure. It has been slow and passionate, full of pleasure and raw, animal instinct. Hell, it was just mind blowing sex in her opinion, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her head and she still couldn't quite put her finger on it.

After the shower she felt somewhat better, more human. When she walked out of the bathroom she half expected Chibs to be dressed and gone. Instead, he was lying in bed smoking a cigarette, a sly, sexy smile on his face.

"I guess it's time ta get dressed and go ta work," he said with a sigh. "But I would much rather stay in bed with you."

"Yeah, that would go over real well with Clay," Katie replied with a laughed as she started to get dressed.

"Ey, probably not the smartest idea I've 'ad," he said before getting up.

After Katie got dressed she made her way out into the clubhouse and was relieved to find it empty. They had agreed to walk out separately so it didn't make things obvious and raise any suspicions. Katie went to work opening the garage for the morning, the bay doors got opened, the air compressors turned on, the valves on the welding tanks opened and the machines turned on. The guys started to make their ways in one by one, Tig being one of the last to arrive.

Katie was bending over checking one of the jacks when she felt a swift swat land firmly on her behind.

"Morning there sweet cheeks," Tig said flashing her a wicked grin as he hurried out of her arms reach.

"Tiggy, I'm gonna hurt you," she said as she when towards him with a hand raised.

Just as she got close enough to hit him she heard her name.

"Katie, can you come here a minute please," she heard Gemma call.

After turning around she discovered Gemma standing in the doorway of the office with her glasses in her hand.

"And your welcome Tig," Gemma added with a half smile.

Katie followed her aunt into the small office and closed the door.

"Sit down baby girl," Gemma said leaning against her desk.

"What's goin' on Aunt Gem, are you ok?" Katie asked with a concerned look as she seated herself on the worn out, old couch.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to thank you for last night. I don't know, don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there," Gemma said in her signature tone.

"No need to thank me Aunt Gem, you know I love you and I'd do anything to keep you safe," Katie said as she lit a cigarette.

"I know baby, but I'm just worried you're getting to deep into the club. You've only been home a short while, you need to relax and settle in," she said in her motherly tone.

"Aunt Gem, I'm not getting in too deep, I'm just going what I gotta do and what the club needs. You know how is," Katie said in almost a dismissive voice.

"I do baby girl, but sometimes you gotta leave stuff to the guys," Gemma replied in calm tone.

Katie had just opened her mouth to tell her Aunt to relax when Tig popped his head in.

"Katie, we are at the table. Clay wants to you with us, now," he said before disappearing once again.

"I don't wanna hear it Aunt Gem," Katie said with a sigh as she got up off the couch and made her way into the club house.

Before entering church she stopped by the pool table and dropped her cell phones into the cigar box holding the ones from the members. With a brief knock she made her way into church, a questioning look finding its way to her face.

"You wanted to see me Uncle Clay? " She asked after closing the doors but standing just inside.

"Yeah, we haven't started yet. Tig pulled up a seat for you, come here and sit down sweetie," Clay replied in his gruff voice.

Katie walked over to the seat between Tig and her Uncle and took the seat offered to her. It was rare she got to sit at the reaper table with the club, but wasn't completely unheard of. Every once and while when she was younger Clay would ask for her assistance and she would get to be like one of the members at the table, just without the privilege of a vote.

"Tig informed us that you have a pretty decent relationship with Darby," Clay began after she was settled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but I don't know if you would call it a _relationship_," Katie said with a grimace. "I mean, we get along and don't want to kill each other every time we are in the same room."

"Well, we need you to call Darby and set up a meet," Jax said from the other side of the table. "With the attempted attack on Gemma we need more information on the new Cigar King in town."

"Ok, I'll go do it right now," Katie said before moving from her seat and exiting the room.

A few moments later Katie came back into the room with a satisfied look on her face.

"Meet him in an hour by the docks," Katie said as she sat back in her seat, elbows resting on the wooden table in front of her. "What do you want me to find out?"

"As much as you can on Zobelle and his crew, whatever Darby knows," Jax said looking intently at his cousin.

"No problem, but I better go alone. With the history between you and him, I don't know if he will be as open if you are standing next to me," Katie said talking to Clay.

"No way," Tig said from the other side of her. "No way man, you don't need to be going unprotected. Not with what almost happened to Gem."

"Tig's right Kate, no one rides alone," Clay replied then sat and thought a minute. "Tig, you and Juice follow in the van, but stay back. We don't want him to know you're there, just keep an eye on things."

Clay dismissed her from the table and she made her way back into the dorms to suit up for the ride. Clay was putting more and more responsibility on her which made her feel like she actually had a purpose in the club. Although she could never be patched in as member, due to the fact that she was woman, Clay was giving her the chance to prove herself and she was appreciative. She was changing out of her TM mechanics shirt when Gemma found her once again.

"Going somewhere?" Gemma asked as she walked in, stopping with a hip out and her arms crossed.

"Yeah, got some stuff to do," Katie replied as she slipped on a faded, jean shirt with pearl snaps over her wife beater.

"I don't have anything from the garage," Gemma said with a hard look quickly blanketing her face.

Gemma stood for a moment and watched as her niece gave her a quick glance then turned to the shoulder holster hanging on the chair behind her, slipping it into place with ease. Katie then walked slightly past the now stern looking older woman to the dresser where her knives lay waiting. Without a word she picked up her good leg and secured the switch blade on the inside of her boot, then placed her K-bar in its waiting sheath on her hip.

"Clay is sending you out on club business?" Gemma asked tapping her foot angrily.

"Just got a couple things to do Aunt Gemma, come on don't do this to me," Katie groaned as she pulled on her wore leather coat.

"No, don't do this to me. I just said I don't like you getting into deep with the club and he is sending you out on business 30 minutes later. Why can't one of the guys do it?" She argued.

"Aunt Gem, you know I can't talk about it, there are certain things it's better I handle. I'll be fine," Katie said growing irritated with the mother cub chewing her ear off.

Gemma watched as her one and only niece grabbed the extra ammo clip off the dresser and placed it in the inside pocket of her coat, then last but not least strapped the .22 to her ankle. It was like watching one of the guys get ready when they went out on a run, but this time it was niece. She watched silently as Katie tied the Reaper bandana around her head, securing her long, dark, wavy hair. It was like watching someone get ready for battle.

"What does he have you doing?" Gemma demanded.

"Aunt Gem, don't," Katie growled as she pushed past the older woman and made her way out into the club house.

"Don't you walk away from me damn it," Gemma barked as her heels clanked angrily as she followed closely behind.

"Jesus Christ, Piney will you fucking help me? I can't handle this shit right now," Katie said in an irritated voice.

Just then Clay and Tig walked out of the Chapel, finding their way into the wrath that was Gemma. The two men stopped dead in their tracks, knowing that look all too well and suddenly looked as though they wished they had stayed in the other room.

"What do you have her doing for the club?" Gemma demanded, blindsiding the surprised looking president and Sergeant At Arms.

Tig quickly stepped out of the path of the angry looking matriarch and leaned against the bar next to Katie giving her a quick jab with his elbow.

"Nothing dangerous, relax. Just a couple connections we need her to tap into," Clay said shooting Katie and Tig a _fuck you_ look.

"She is not a guy, she doesn't need to be doing stuff for the club," she said with daggers to Clay then turned her attention back to her niece. "You need to leave the club business to the guys."

"What so I can go hang out with porn queen and be her Barbie doll? Thanks, I'll pass Aunt Gem," Katie said with a quick chuckle. "Come on Tiggy."

Katie and Tig made their way out of the club house to look for Juice, the barks of Gem still ringing behind them.

"Man, I hate to see if she was in battle with me. I wouldn't have to worry about a road side bomb killing me, it would be death by nagging," Katie said to Tig with a smirk.

"I _heard _that!" Gemma yelled from behind them.

"I fucking meant you to," Katie shot back as she walked to her bike.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone so far that is following, has favorited and reviewed. If you haven't reviewed please do so, it will only take a second. Please try to be somewhat gentle though, I just do this for fun. This chapter is a little longer than the ones I normally write, I had a lot of stuff to get in and thought it would be better not to break it up. It may be a little slow, it's setting some stuff up for future chapters. So please read, enjoy and REVIEW!

Katie made the trip from TM to The Dog to meet Darby. As she rode, the nagging, unknown feeling made its way back to her subconscious and hit her in the pit of her stomach. Whatever the hell the feeling was, she didn't like it that was for sure. The ride was short, almost too short but before she knew it she was in front of The Dog.

After backing her bike into a parking spot on the street, she put the kick stand down and watched as Tig and Juice parked a half of a block down in the van. Slowly, she got of the bike and made her way into the bar taking in her surroundings as she walked. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the sunny California day to the dimly light bar.

"What brings the biker princess here?" A dirty looking skin head asked as Katie walked through the bar.

"Fuck you," Katie replied as she looked for Darby.

"Why you little…" the guy started to say but was cut off.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Darby growled to the other man.

The man said nothing, instead he shot Darby a look then turned his back to Katie. Katie stood with her shoulder's squared ready to throw a punch if the man decided to turn back around. A sudden hand on her shoulder made her flinch and spin quickly on her heals.

"Down tiger," Darby chuckled throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Ernie, just a little on edge," Katie said with an apologetic smile.

Darby studied her face for a minute then put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight, quick hug.

"Come on kid, let's go sit in the back and talk," he said with his arm still around her shoulders.

After making sure they were alone and would have no interruptions Darby leaned back comfortably in his chair.

"Want did you want to talk about? Let me guess, you've finally seen the error of your ways and have decided you wanted to come work for me and my crew and that you are madly in love with me?" He asked with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, eat your heart out old man," Katie replied with a chuckle.

"Wishful thinking I guess," Darby said with a shrug. "So what is it?"

"I need all you got on Zobelle and his crew," Katie began studying Darby's reaction.

"And why is that?" Darby asked with a sigh.

"His guys tried to attack Gemma last night, thought she would be alone and didn't plan on me being with her. Let's just say their plan didn't play out the way they wanted it to. But I got to know what's going on so the club can be ready," Katie said growing very serious.

"I heard through the grapevine Zobelle had SAMCRO in his cross hairs but I didn't put much merit on it. He wants the club to stop selling guns to color. Rumor is that he is trying to get in with the wetbacks and use them as his drug mules. Cutting SAMCRO out of the equation cuts black out of the equation and stuffs Zobelle's pockets a little thicker," Darby explained.

"Why wouldn't he just come to you? It doesn't make sense for him to go with brown," Katie asked trying to understand.

"He did come to me, but I turned him down. Now that you're back I'm trying to stay in SAMCRO's good graces, he wanted to set me up in Charming. Plus, brown buys him better protection then us stupid uneducated rednecks can. Plus, The Mayans can distribute better inside, make more money. He acts like he is refined white hate, but he is just as greedy as the rest of us. He sent one of his guys out to talk to me a few days ago, arrogant little cock sucker, he was givin' me shit about using illegal's for my cook shop. Then told me to button up my shirt and cover me tattoo, I told him I was ashamed and didn't hide anything. He told me I didn't earn the right to have that tattoo," Darby said with sigh.

"Does his crew know what he is up to? Seems like his right hand is pretty hardcore and straight forward."

"A.J. Weston, he's all about the cause and nothing else, I suspect he's probably in the dark on the whole thing," Darby said with a look of disgust.

"Anything else?" Katie asked trying to get every piece of information she could.

"Not that I can think of. Just be careful darlin', Ethan Zobelle is a dangerous, powerful man from what I have heard. If he has the club in his sights and wants to destroy it, who fucking knows the extremes he will go to. You want a beer?" He asked motioning to the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah, I can't sit too long," Katie replied with a sigh as she moved to get up from the uncomfortable chair.

"You ever gonna tell me what happened?" He asked with a serious look, offering his hand to help her up.

"One of these days, now is not the time," she said gladly excepting the small kindness.

A somewhat sympathetic look quickly danced across the older man's face as Katie groaned in pain struggling to get to her feet. Darby held onto her hand a minute after she finally made it to her feet, his hard eyes softening for a split second.

"I really am glad you made it back… and alive," he said before quickly dropping her hand.

"Thanks Ernie," she said with a half smile.

The two made their way into the front of the bar, the awkward looks from the other patrons not going unnoticed to the unlikely pair. Katie ordered a beer and leaned against the bar taking a long swig from her bottle.

"I'm curious, why did Clay send you to talk to me?" Darby asked eying her.

"Tig told him about our little friendship and you know how he is when it comes to Gemma. I guess he decided it would be better if I came and talked to you like a human, figured you would tell me more than you would _him_," Katie said thinking back.

"He ask any questions? I'm sure he isn't too fond of the idea… Me and you being friends. You're boy Trager looked like he wanted to kill me the other night when I hugged you," Darby said.

"Yeah, I imagine I'll get an ear full sooner or later, but right now he is just concerned about what is going to help the club. Even if that means having me brush elbows with the likes of you," Katie said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yeah, but that's what I always liked about you. You're loyal to the club and your family, but you don't let it cloud you judgment like the other's do," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked eying him.

"Except for you putting one of my guys in the hospital, you've always been good to me. You don't treat me like the dirty skin head that I am," he said with a chuckle. "You're the type of person that gives everyone a chance, if they kill that chance you will crush them. But you give them a chance. That's why I made sure I kept my promise to you when you were gone."

"Thanks Ernie, I appreciate that," she said with smile.

"Hell, if I had my way," he began in quiet voice leaning slightly closer to her. "I'd make you my right hand. You're fucking tougher than most men I know, fucking loyal to the death and you're pretty easy on the eyes."

"Well, thanks but I don't think that would go over to well. You know I got your back when you need me, but Clay and the rest of them would skin me and hang me above TM," she said looking at her watch. "I gotta get going and get back before he thinks you kidnapped me. "

Darby nodded and helped her up from her seat once more.

"And I never thought you were as bad as everyone thought you were Ernie. Yeah, your ways of income are a little questionable but not a bad guy," she said as they started to walk out of the bar.

The California sun burned into her blue eyes once they walked outside, causing her to curse and quickly flip her sunglasses down. With a quick glance she saw the black van still sitting half a block down where it had been when she walked in. She grabbed the flat black helmet off of the back of her bike and turned to Darby.

"Ernie, I really appreciate you helping me out. Keep your ears open for me and let me know if you hear anything, will you?" She asked as she fiddled with the helmet.

"I will, I don't want to see anything happen to you, you're the only one out of the group that I actually like," he said as he pulled her into another tight hug. "We will have to grab a beer when Clay doesn't have his watch dogs trailing you," he said into her ear as he hugged her.

Katie broke the hug and pulled away to put her helmet on as she watched Darby walk back into the bar. She was satisfied with the information Darby had given her, but it didn't make her feel any better about the situation. There was a threat to the thing and people she loved most and that was not acceptable. She pulled up the kickstand and started the bike, trying to calm and arrange her thoughts as she started the short trip back to the compound.

Clay was not going to be happy, that was for damn sure. If SAMCRO and The Mayans had a truce, it wasn't going to exist for long with once Clay found out they were on Zobelle's pay role. Shit was going to hit the fan sooner or later and they _all_ had to be ready. It was like Katie was leaving one war zone for another without the rules of engagement and no room for error.

Katie pulled into TM, her mind clouded with worries and concern. To her it felt like the weight of world was just set firmly on her shoulders, once again. The thought of her family, her life being in danger was already starting to eat a hole in her stomach. She had an unsettling feeling that reminded her of being back in service, the feeling of not knowing what was coming next. The feeling of knowing that you were all walking in, but not knowing who was going to come out alive.

As she got off her bike and walked towards the club house she saw caught glimpse of Gemma sitting on a picnic table talking to Jack. Seeing Jack made Katie feel a little better, but not much. Gemma was up to something, Katie could tell.

"Hi Jack," Katie said walking over quickly.

"Good to see you Kate," he said in his rough voice as he stood up from his seat on the table.

Jack grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling her into a firm hug. Katie could see the garage over Jack's broad shoulder and watched as Chibs made his way out of one of the bays and towards her with a smile on his face. From the other direction Tig and Juice made their way towards her from the van. Katie pulled away from Jack as the three made it to her.

"I called Clay when we left, he is waiting in the Chapel for us now," Tig said taking his sunglasses off and hanging them on the pocket of his cut.

"Hey I'm havin' a dinner tonight, you all better be there… You to Jack," Gemma said very a warning look.

The four walked into the club house making jokes about Gemma and her looks that could scare even the baddest guy. Like Tig said the rest of the club was already waiting in the Chapel when they walked in. Katie began, told them the information Darby had given her, almost word for word. As she told them she looked around the table at the men before her. Their faces hardened with anger and frustration at the thought of someone threatening the club and town. They decided with no other information, the best course of action was to learn more about their enemy and stay safe. No one rode alone and family was to stay protected. Everyone was on alert, an eye open at all times.

She walked back out into the club house with the guys and took a seat at the bar, pointing to the bottle behind the bar. The prospect said nothing, just quickly grabbed the bottle of Jack and place it in front of her. Chibs took the seat next to her sipping a beer.

"Love, I gotta ta go on run, l'm leavin' tonight, be gone a couple a days," he said.

"You're not going alone are you?" She asked, a worried look blanketing her face.

"No, Happy is goin' with me. You gonna be ok with me gone?" He asked slightly concerned.

Tig had been listening to the whole conversation and decided that was his queue. He walked up next to Katie and put his arm around her.

"She'll be fine brother, I'll keep her out of trouble," Tig said with the grin.

"That isn't very reassuring," Chibs said with a scowl. "I 'ave ta run home first, then meet Happy and we are leavin'. I'll check in with ya if I can love."

Tig watched as Chibs leaned in and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek and tight hug, then turned and walked out. He had forgotten about Chibs' gun run up the coast with Happy. That meant a couple of days alone with Katie, minus his Scottish brother breathing down his neck. Things were definitely starting to look up, that was for sure.

The rest of the day went quickly and without a hitch, surprisingly enough. Katie and Tig were the last one's to leave the garage and were in charge of locking up the shop. Katie's mouth started to water at the thought of Gemma's cooking. That was a perk of being home that she have missed in a large way. There was something about the dinner's that just felt like home and family. Maybe it was the food and all the love Gemma and the other women put into it, or having everyone she loved the most together all in one place. Whatever it was, it was just right.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you, are you ok? You know the stuff that happened the other night with Zobelle's daughter and everything, you haven't said much about it," Tig said as they slowed walked out to their bikes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gemma's just been up my ass all day. She's been on this rant about me gettin' in too deep with the club. I just don't feel like hearing her bitch at me, ya know?" Katie explained as they walked.

"Ah, don't let her get to you, she just worries about you darlin', you're her baby girl," Tig said.

"Did you really threaten to cut Zobelle's daughter's fingers off? Gem said you had your knife dug in pretty good," Tig asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, she changed her mind real quick after that, can't imagine why," Katie said with a shrug.

"Nice touch," Tig said, a broad smile finding its way to his face making his deep, blue eyes dance. "Well, I don't care what Gemma says, I'm proud of you. You really handled your shit out there."

"Thanks Tiggy," Katie said then thought a minute. "Why you being so nice to me?"

Katie turned and shot him a questioning look.

"Just giving you the praise you deserve darlin'," Tig replied with an innocent look.

Katie walked over to her bike, still looking at Tig with suspicion as he followed her over. She reached for her leather that was hanging on the handle bar when her hand was stopped by his. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, staring into her eyes.

"I'm serious. You know, I'm not a dick all the time. I can be nice once in a while," he said his face inches from hers.

"Just shut up and kiss me, bitch," Tig growled before pressing his lips to hers.

Katie melted into him as his velvet tongue glided against hers, teasing and enticing. Her hands found their way to his dark, curly mane as his hands found their place on her ass pulling her firmly into his growing erection. A low, throaty moan escaped him as she ground her hips into his. The kiss was seductive and slow, his mouth feeling like heaven on hers. Katie was on the verge of telling him they should blow off dinner, but decided the wrath of Gemma wasn't something she wanted to face.

"Yeah, Tigger… I've know you how long? Do you really expect me to believe that?" Katie asked with a smirk as she pushed him away. "Come on, I can smell Gemma's meatloaf from here."

Gemma's house was already full of people when Katie and Tig walked in. Clay walked over to her and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead like he did when she was a little girl.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go into that kitchen, stay out here," Clay said into her ear.

"Why is that?" Katie asked.

"Gemma _and_ Luanne… Together bitching, you really want to deal with that?" Clay said giving her a look.

"I think I'll say out here," Katie said with a grimace.

Tig decided to be the nice guy and walk into the kitchen to grab him and Katie a beer. She was still talking to Clay when he walked back out, beers in his hand. As he opened it and handed it to her, she shot him a questioning look and cocked her head slightly to one side. He stood back and watched her as she talked to her uncle. Her eyes beaming up at the older man, filled with admiration, love and respect. Clay looked down at his niece, his old, hardened eyes filled with the same sentiment as he focused on their conversation. To Tig, it was almost entertaining watching the two of them so closely. Katie's mannerisms mirroring Clay's almost to the tee. It reminded him of watching Clay and his brother talking so many years ago, it was hard to deny the Morrow connection that was so obvious.

"So, I haven't had the chance to ask you and didn't want to do it in front of the club. What's the deal with you and Darby?" Clay asked Katie.

"I knew this was coming," Katie replied with sigh. "There's no deal with me and Darby, Uncle Clay. We get along, I show him respect and he returns the same to me."

"You trust him? How do you know he's not feeding you shit on this Zobelle thing?" Clay asked trying to understand.

"I just know Uncle Clay. Darby wouldn't lie to me when it comes to that stuff, especially if he thought I was in danger," Katie said feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Ok, I trust you and your judgment, but I still don't trust him. Just be careful when it comes to the Nords," Clay warned.

As they were talking Gemma came out of the kitchen to place a couple of things on the table, Tig saw her stand for a moment, fiddling with one of the place settings to make it look like she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Uncle Clay, you have to trust me when it comes to Darby. He would rather die than see something happen to me, if he hears anything he will call me. He told me to watch myself and be careful, told me Zobelle was a powerful man that had _a lot_ of connections. Did Juice find or hear anything back yet on Zobelle's background?" Katie asked, oblivious that Gemma was listening.

Before Tig could step in and warn the two Morrow's Gemma slammed a roll of silverware down on the table to make her presence know and threw a hand on her hip with a matching scowl of disapproval.

"Darby! You have her working with Darby?" Gemma asked with a sharp edge in her voice.

"Aunt Gem, let it go you don't know what's going on," Katie said growing slightly tired of her aunt's new found worry and protectiveness.

"You are getting in too deep, I'm telling you both on last time this needs to stop," she said with a finger pointed in their direction.

"Gemma that is _not_ your call. I'm tired of hearing your shit today, leave Katie the hell alone and stop with the nagging," Clay said in a serious, threatening tone.

"She just came back and I don't want her out running around getting herself hurt," Gemma said trying to reason.

"She's helping out the club because I am asking her to, stay the hell out of it," Clay growled in his niece defense. "My club, my niece."

Tig stood back and watched Katie's face. Her jaw was set and had a vein starting to throb in her forehead. Her blue eyes seemed to turn black, beginning to become clouded with anger. Katie was going to lose her temper and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"She's my damn niece to and I just got her back. I don't need her getting herself killed, I don't want to lose her again!" Gemma said trying to keep her tone somewhat calm.

"Alright, that is fucking enough Aunt Gemma!" Katie growled. "Yes, I just got home not too long ago and I understand you are worried about me, but you have to let the fuck up. I am not the same person that left and you need to come to terms with that, it seems like everyone else has. I am not a little girl anymore!"

Suddenly, Katie took of her shoulder holster, turned her back to Gemma and pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing the large, discolored scar on her back.

"See that? I got fucking blown up," she said putting her shirt down and turning back around to face her aunt, then bent over and picked up her pant leg. "Fucking look at it! I got fucking blown up Gemma, everyone died except for me and Jack! We survived when everyone else lost their lives. If I am meant to die here in Charming, protecting this club and my family then that's what's meant to be and there isn't a God damn thing you can do to stop it. Now, I'm going to tell you one last time before I really lose my temper. I do not want to hear another fucking word about it."

Katie pulled her pant leg down with a little more force then necessary, grabbed her shoulder holster and leather and stopped out of the front door into the cool night air. Sliding her holster on she slowly sat down on the front steps and fished a pack of cigarettes and her Zippo out of the worn leather. By the sound she could tell the door had opened and closed behind her and before she knew it her uncle was sitting next to her. She didn't turn her head, instead she kept her eyes staring straight in front of her.

"You ok?" Clay asked breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Fine," Katie said still trying to regain control of her temper.

"I know she's been riding you pretty hard today. I think with what happened the other night she a little scared and it made her realize that you have changed. We can all see it kid, you're not the same person, but I don't Gemma was ready to accept it just yet and the other night was kinda like reality slapping her in the face," Clay said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I've changed, war changes people… So get the fuck over it. I don't need a God damn constant reminder of the person I'm not anymore," Katie said taking a long drag from her smoke.

"I know kid, but she doesn't understand that. She has never been through something like that. Don't get me wrong, Gemma is one tough broad. She is tough as nails and downright ruthless sometimes. Hell there's been a time or two where she has scared the hell out of me. But you and I, we have something different in our DNA and we have been through war and yes it does change some people, not everyone. We are wired a little different, think outside of the box compared to the rest of society," Clay said looking over at her.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. I understand Gem never had a daughter of her own and thinks of me as the one she never had, but I'm not her fucking Barbie doll. I'm not into that shit, never have been. She's gotta have to learn to live with it because I refuse to have to listen to her incessant nagging every day," Katie said slightly less frustrated.

"Look, I know how hard it can be sometimes when you first come home, trying to adjust to being a civilian, trying to not think about all the shit you saw. That's why I've been trying to keep you busy, too much down time is the last thing you need. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll deal with the queen, ok?" Clay saw gripping her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"Okay, Uncle Clay," Katie agreed with a half smile.

"Now let's go in and eat before the shit really hits the fan," he said helping her up and taking her back into the house.

Dinner at Gemma's resumed as normal. Everyone took their seats and started passing around the massive bowl of inviting food that covered the table. Katie sat next to Tig, once or twice he slid his hand under the table and brushed it across her leg. She caught herself watching him as he told a story, studying his face. He was incredible handsome in his own way with his chiseled features, black curly hair and piercing blue eyes. She loved the way the corners of his mouth curled in an almost evil way when he smiled and the way his lips always seemed as though they were taunting her to kiss them. Of course, Chibs was sexy as hell to with his sexy accent and dark, seductive bedroom eyes. He was sweet and understanding and dynamite in bed and she was crazy about him, but Tig was a challenge and she liked that. Their little game of cat and mouse turned her on and always seemed to leave wanting more.

There was uncertainty of where things were headed with both men, but Katie was trying not to think too hard on it. She figured the best thing to do was to let the pieces fall where they may and just hold on for the ride. Things would eventually work themselves out in the end. For right now she figured she would just enjoy whatever moment she was in, with whoever she was in it with.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner Clay decided to give Katie a break and didn't make her stay with Gemma. He figured it would be cruel and unusual punishment to make her stay with the woman that was nagging her all day. Instead, she went back to the club house and grabbed a shower in Chibs room. Walking into his room, his scent struck her nose and she was suddenly overwhelmed by loneliness. She missed him, it was that simple. She couldn't help but wonder, as corny as it was, if he was thinking about her as well.

Jax, Opie and Tig were sitting at the bar in the clubhouse when she walked out to get a beer. She saw Tig's eyes flash and a mischievous look dance over his face when he saw her and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt wash over her. The rules of runs weren't a mystery to Katie, she knew what happened but it didn't matter. Suddenly, her thoughts of letting the chips fall where they may just didn't seem right. As much as she was attracted to Tig, she felt guilty about their kiss earlier. Although, her and Chibs hadn't really talked about what their "status" was and it was so early into… Whatever the hell they had going on, she still felt guilty. It was like having the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other.

"_A conscience, when in the fuck did I develop one of those?_" She asked herself as she walked up to the guys.

"How's my cute, little cousin doin'?" Jax asked as he threw a bottle cap at her.

"Cute and little do not belong in a sentence referring to me, shit head," she replied throwing the cap back at him.

"Heard Gemma was ridin' you pretty hard today," Opie said in his gentle, laid back tone.

"Fuck man, she was driving me up a damn wall. I think she's getting worse the older she gets," Katie said with a chuckle as she lit the cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Yeah, well at least it takes the heat off of us, thanks cuzzie," Jax said with a broad grin.

"Yeah, you're all welcome. I save her and I get fucking bitched at… How the fuck does that work?" Katie said before walking behind the bar to grab a beer.

"You look like you're walking better, how's the peg leg been feelin'?" Her cousin asked in a playful way.

"I'm not a fucking pirate, asshole," Katie growled in reply.

"Arrrrrrrrrr!" The three men replied in unison.

Katie stood with a deep scowl on her face, trying to maintain her angry, offended facade but after looking at the three Sons and the goofy looks on their faces she couldn't help it. The angry face fell apart and she joined in, laughing at her expense. As they laughed she couldn't help but look study the two younger men. Jax hadn't really changed much, his blond hair was still long and messy. His beard had grown in a little thicker then she remembered, but he still had a boyish look to him. Opie was a slightly different. Although he was still the gentle giant, there was something different in his eyes, they almost had sadness to them. She had heard about what happened to Donna and attributed it to the loss of his high school sweetheart. He looked older, unlike Jax, gray hairs were starting to come through in his long hair and beard. Silently laughing to herself, she remembered back to when she was a little kid; Opie had always reminded her of a teddy bear.

Studying the two men who were always like brothers to her temporarily distracted her from her thoughts of a certain handsome Scott until the mention of his name snapped her back to reality.

"Got a call from Chibs when you were in the shower," Jax said turning back to Katie. "He called to check in with the club, said everything was running smoothly. Also, wanted me to tell you things are running ahead of schedule and he will be home early."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tig watched Katie interact with Jax and Opie. The two younger men always treated her like a little sister, and with the teasing going on it seemed not much had changed. It was obvious by the way she looked at them that her love for them ran deep and true. Even though Jax had made a crack about her leg, she couldn't stay mad, or even pretend to be. He watched as her ears perked up at the mention of Chibs name and suddenly another ping of jealous hit him as he listened to Jax start to grill his cousin about her relationship with a certain Son.

"What you got goin' on there?" Jax asked her with a playfully look on his face.

"Nothing man, what are you talking about?" Katie asked trying to look innocent.

"Clay told me he walked in on you guys suckin' face the other day, Chibs had his hands all over you," Jax teased flashing a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, you know you always did like the old guys," Opie chimed in elbowing her in the ribs.

"Hey, watch yourself there Ope, your beard is starting to look like you fell face first into a bucket of metal shavings," Katie scowled, elbowing him back.

"You know, I always knew you had the hots for one of the guys, but I always just assumed it was Tig over here," Jax said as he lit a neatly rolled joint.

"Me?" Tig finally chimed in, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Tig?" Katie questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean you were _always_ glued to his hip when you were younger. Then, when you got older you guys were like inseparable, always going riding and disappearing together and getting into trouble and shit. You are so much a like to, you know kinda like twisted and a little off," Jax said smiling at his cousin and S.A.A

"Oh really? Well, thanks for the compliment," Katie said then took a long swig out of her beer. "Tiggy's my best friend, what else can I say?"

"I dunno man, I'm just saying I always thought you two would be the ones to end up together. I guess I never even thought about you and Chibs," Jax said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, you and Tig together would be like one mean power house of fighting and death, be a real badass couple."

"Katie just knows she couldn't handle all of this," Tig said motioning to himself with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, that's exactly it _old man_, you know I would hurt you. I just don't want you breaking a hip," Katie shot back with a certain edge in her voice that Tig loved so much.

"Mmm, talk dirty to me some more," Tig shot back locking her deep blue eyes with his piercing blue. "Really, don't stop. Please keep going."

"Ok, stop you two, it's getting creepy," Opie said with a disgust on his face.

Tig didn't break eye contact, he held it for a moment then flashed a wicked smile and drank his beer.

"Anyway, Tiggy if you are done with your attempt at flirting, I was thinking… "Katie began.

"Thought I saw smoke billowing out of your ears," he said interrupting her.

"Shut the fuck up! I looked at the schedule for the garage tomorrow and it's pretty slow. I was thinking about going to my dad's old storage unit and seeing if I can get the truck started and go through some of his old stuff. You wanna tag along and give me a hand?" She asked still giving him a warning look.

"I guess, but try your best to keep your hands off me while we are alone okay?" He said trying to look serious and offended.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Meet me in the garage at 9:00 a.m. I just want to clear it with Gem in the morning. I don't need to give her another reason to bitch at me," she said getting up and heading back to Chibs room.

From sitting, even for the short time her leg was bothering her and she limped a little more than usual.

"Hey, you know whenever your leg gets to bad and you gotta take a load off, just remember as long as I got a face, you got a place to sit," she heard Tig's voice shout after her as she hobbled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Katie cleared everything with Gem like she said she would. It was always best to double check with her to make sure not to put a kink in the garage's business and leave them shorthanded. She was sitting on the picnic table smoking a cigarette when Tig pulled in and parked his bike.

They took the tow truck, in case the truck didn't start. It was just a precaution even though the truck had been sitting for years, Katie's dad was always meticulous about the machine and took incredible care of it. It was doubtful they would run into any troubles.

Katie's heart started to race as they pulled into the parking lot of the storage unit. She hadn't gone through her dad's things since he passed away. A sudden wave of panic rushed through her as Tig shut of the engine and she couldn't help but question her choices.

"You okay doll? You face is pale fucking white right now," Tig asked looking at her with a concerned look.

"Yeah, just a little nervous I guess," she replied taking a deep breath.

With another deep breath she opened the door and climbed out of the tow truck. Her legs suddenly felt like they weren't capable of taking her the three steps it would take to get to the large garage like door. She felt Tig's arm snake around her waist in a comforting, supporting way.

"Come on babe, you can do this," he said as he helped her walk the few short steps.

With a shaking hand she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the key, staring at it a minute before she pulled it into the lock. The thick Master lock clicked open as she carefully turned the key and her heart began to pound yet again. Tig stood closely behind her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she removed the lock. Slowly, she walked to the middle of the door, bent to grab the handle and lifted the door. A tight feeling found its way to her chest as she stared inside the dusty, stale smelling unit.

There is stood, her dad's other pride and joy besides her, the black 1978 Dodge Power Wagon covered in layers of dust.

"Dad's gotta be rolling over in his grave seeing how dirty this thing is," Katie said walking closer to the truck.

"Well, let's throw the jumper cables on and let it charge a minute, then see if this beautiful machine starts," Tig said, trying to lighten the mood.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, Katie once again reached a shaking hand into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the truck. With some struggle she climbed into the cab of the lifted, old truck. She had almost forgotten how high off the ground it sat and for a moment had a flash back of the day she helped her dad install the lift kit. She slowly pushed the clutch in and checked to make sure the beast was in neutral before she inserted the key and turned it. A broad smile went from ear to ear as the sleeping beast roared to life once again.

Tig walked up to her driver's side window which she had a rolled down and smiled up at her.

"You don't want to go through the rest of the stuff today do you?" He asked smiling up at her.

"Fuck no man, I wanna get this thing back to the garage and get it cleaned up and checked out," she said excitedly. "Do me a favor and lock up the door for me after I pull out?"

"Sure thing doll," Tig replied as he made a mental note of how happy she looked.

The deep, hearty rumble of the '78 Dodge filled the unit as she put it into gear and pulled out into the day light and began the trip back to the garage. Thankfully, most of the roads to the garage were all back roads which gave her the chance to blow out the engine and let it breathe a little, a wide grin plastered on her face the whole time. The memories flooded back as she raced down the road. Her dad insisted she help him on everything when it came to that truck, every turn of the wrench had been done at the hands of either her or her dad, no one else was allowed to touch it. She was lost in her nostalgia when she roared into the parking lot of TM.

Katie didn't say anything to anyone, she didn't even notice when Tig pulled in and stood and watched her for a moment, she was lost in her own world. She had parked the dusty truck by the hose on the side of the building, having decided the first thing to do was to wash it. After getting her wash bucket and other essentials she would need she climbed back into the truck and turned the radio on. The only thing her dad had changed in the interior of the truck was the stereo, they had put in a new CD player. When she turned it on another smile found its way to her face when she discovered that her favorite CD from a few years ago was still in the deck. With the speakers blaring an A Perfect Circle cd, she went to work washing and cleaning the near prefect truck.

After she washed and waxed it, she moved it into the garage and put up on one of the racks to change to oil and check a few other things. The day went quickly without her knowledge and before she knew it the garage was clearing out and night began to fall. Katie had her head buried under the hood, putting the finishing touches on the truck as she wiped down the motor and a few other things. She was so caught up in her work she didn't hear the bikes pull into the lot, or have any idea that there was someone standing behind her.

With everything finally finished, she pulled her head out from underneath the hood and stood up straight, attempting to ease her aching back. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the hand and spun her around, catching her off guard. When she finally got her bearings she was met with the dark, sexy eyes she had been longing to see. Chibs stood before her smiling and studying her face.

"Ay, are you a sight fer sore eyes or what love?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi, Chibby," she smiled back up at him, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

Nothing else was said, instead he lower his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly, pulling her tightly to him. Little did they know Gemma had been walking out of the office and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two. Instead, she now stood with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, trying to decide on the right time to make her presence known.

Katie was too caught up in the sensation of Chibs tongue moving with hers to remember that they were still standing in the garage, let alone that they weren't alone. After deepening the kiss once more, the two broken apart, slightly out of breath.

"Missed you darlin'," Chibs said after they broke apart, and ran a rough hand over her cheek. "Anyone in the club house?"

"I don't know, been out here workin' on dad's truck all day and night," she said with a tired smile.

"Ay, she is a beautiful piece of machinery. One night we'll have to take her out to tha place by the river ya showed me and…" Chibs started to say but was cut off,

"Please, don't finish that Chibby," Gemma said finally making her presence know.

The two lovers turned, quickly peeling themselves away from one another, like two teenagers that had just been caught making out for the first time.

"Katie, I got the schedule for tomorrow if you want to come and look over it," Gemma said trying to contain a smile.

"I'll meet you in the club house darlin'," Chibs said trying to escape the stare of Gemma.

Katie sighed, and walked slowly into the office, not wanting to hear whatever Gemma had to say. She knew she was in for an ear full, mostly because she hadn't said anything to her aunt about her and Chibs and Gemma _did not_ like to be out of the loop.

The schedule was sitting on Gemma's desk which was the first thing she went for, trying not to meet the glare of the curious older woman. Katie looked over it and studied for a minute.

"Looks like a busy day," she said still not pulling her gaze from the piece of paper in her hand. "Okay, well I'll be in the club house."

Katie put the paper down and tried to make it out of the office as quickly as possible but was stopped by Gemma's sharp tone.

"Not so fast," she heard Gemma say.

"What?" Katie asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"So there is something going on between you and Chibs, I knew it!" Gemma said pointing a finger at her niece. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aunt Gemma, this may come as a surprise but I don't tell you everything, and there is nothing to tell at this point. We are just having fun and I'm trying to get used to being home. End of story," Katie said crossing her arms.

"How does Tig feel about all of this?" Gemma asked eying the younger woman across from her.

"What do you mean? I don't talk about this kinda shit with Tiggy, he's the last person that should give advice on relationships," Katie said trying to act as casual as possible.

"I see the way Tig looks at you. I saw it the night you came back, something in him has changed as far as you're concerned. He doesn't look at you the same way he did before you left," Gemma said as she leaned against her desk.

Gemma paused for a minute as though she was deciding what to say next.

"He was pretty messed up after you left. I mean we all were, but it hit him pretty hard," she said after a minute.

"What do you mean?" Katie said suddenly confused.

"He didn't really do much, he was like a zombie. He came here and worked in the garage, did his stuff for the club and that was it for a long time. When there were parties he would hang out for a little bit then go and lock himself in his room," Gemma explained. "Come on Katie, you two were always so close, it was almost like you took a part of him with you."

"Gemma, he and I have talked about this, he understands why I did what I did," Katie began then thought a minute. "What do you mean the way he looks at me?"

"I cornered him about a month after you left and forced him to talk to me. At first he said he was fine, just worried about you. But then after a while he broke down. He said what bothered him the most was the thought of never seeing you again. That man is your best friend and biggest supporter, you guys talked about everything. He said he could tell you shit that he wouldn't dream of ever saying out loud to anyone else. His biggest fear was that he would lose the only person he had ever had that kind of a connection with. Let's face it Katie, Tig Trager is not the kind of man that is emotional or gets close to people and trusts them easily. You're probably the only one to ever be that close to him and be able to break through that wall, it's been like that ever since you were a kid," Gemma said in a soft voice.

Katie's eyes were glued to the floor, guilt finding its way to her conscience once again. She hadn't known how badly her leaving had affected Tig, the last person she had intended on hurting. In all the letters he had written back to her, he had never mentioned how badly she had hurt him or mentioned anything of what Gemma had just said.

"I didn't know Gem, he hasn't said anything to me since I came back. He was the last person I would ever expect… I just wanted him to be proud of me," Katie said in a low voice, her eyes still on the floor.

"Baby girl, that man and all of us will be proud of you no matter what you do. You can do no wrong in his eyes," Gemma said. "I just thought you should know. He's definitely glad to have you back, that's obvious. But I get the feeling that he's not ready to lose you again, let alone to another man."

"What do you mean to another man? I'm not getting married, hell I'm not even Chibs old lady or anything. It's not like he's going to kidnap me and take me back to Belfast," Katie said pulling her eyes off the floor and meeting Gemma's.

"I think Tig's feelings for you run a little deeper then he lets on, I can tell by the way he looks at you baby girl, it's just something a woman can see," Gemma said.

"What are you getting at Aunt Gem?" Katie asked eying her aunt curiously.

"I'm just saying, I think he feels more for you then you think he does and I think you should try and talk to him about it," Gemma replied.

"You're out of your mind, Gem. I don't want to talk about this anymore, I gotta get into the club house," Katie said standing up quickly and walking out of the office.

Gemma was definitely reading too many romance novels. It was absurd to think that anything she had said was true. Katie knew Tig was attracted to her, that was obvious, but to think it ran any deeper than that was just too hard to fathom. As Katie walked into the club house her head was once again swimming with confusion. When did everything become so complicated?

Katie walked into the club house in desperate need of hard liquor, it had been a hard, long day. She made her way behind the bar, pushed the prospect out of the way and grabbed the bottle of Jack before finding a seat between Clay and Tig. After a long swig she pulled a mangled pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of her TM mechanics shirt and lit a smoke. As the liquor made its way through her blood, the comforting warming sensation took its hold on her aching body and helped her relax.


End file.
